Inseparable
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: Jack Spicer only had one friend growing up. His best friend Reily. In all reality, she was all he really needed. Reily was always there for him and vice versa. So when she moved away when they were 15 Jack was devastated. Now, two years later Reily is back. So what happens when she gets dragged into the Xiaolin/Haylin conflict? The cover image to the story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

***His Best Friend***

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction for this fandom since I've recently gotten back into it! I loved this show as a kid and Jack Spicer was always my favorite. This fic features my OC Reily who I hope you all will love. This fic also won't really follow canon storyline but I'll do my best to try and keep it as simple as possible and not change too much around. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Read and Review please!

Thank you!

I remember the room was all white and everything seemed quiet. I sat on a hospital bed and waited for the doctors to bring in my mother and tell me what to do from here on. My arm really hurt and I honestly just wanted to go home and take a nap. I was only seven when I broke my are for the first time, it was pretty scary for me then. I heard the door open and in an instant I was greeted with an excited tell of my name.

"Jack!" She ran into the room and around to the side of the bed I was sitting on. I smiled.

"Hey Reily, when did you get here?" She carefully gave me a hug and smiled right back at me.

"Your mom brought me over to see you! How's your arm? Doesn't hurt to much does it?"

"What, this thing? No way! I'm way tougher than that!" I lied. She didn't need to know how much it really hurt. If I told her how much it actually still hurt she'd get upset, I didn't like seeing her upset. My mom came in with one of the doctors and he finished explaining to her what to do with my cast and how to take care of me with it on. I had to wear it for four months. That was the last time I ever wanted to go to the hospital, and thankfully, it was.

I felt groggy as I woke up from my dream. I was actually surprised I drifted off like I did, normally Wuya would scream and yell until I woke up for some reason or another. I stretched out my sleep ridged limbs and yawned. I looked over at the clock on the wall and nearly flinched at how long my so called 'nap' had been. I know the last time I had looked at the clock it was only two in the afternoon, it was now close to ten o'clock at night. If Wuya had tried to wake me up I must've seemed like I was dead. Looks like I'll be spending the night awake again. I had no desired to go back to sleep now so it would be better to work than do nothing. I grabbed my wrench and one of my in-progress Jack-bots and started my work.

Honestly it was hard to focus after that dream, it was always hard to focus on work when I dream of Reily. Reily Blackwell was someone who I hadn't seen in a long time, maybe about two years at this point. She had moved away because her father had gotten a big promotion, and I had lost my best friend. I lost contact with her after she moved, never did know why. I tried to find her but there wasn't enough information and I got really busy building my Jack-bots, I guess I could chalk it up to me being lazy and then Wuya coming into my life. I wish I had more time, I know I could easily find her but between all the showdowns and the fact that I have to keep my Shen Gong Wu safe from those Xiaolin losers least I have to hear Wuya's ghostly wrath I literally had no time to my self anymore. To be honestly with myself, I really missed her. I wonder, if she had stayed maybe I wouldn't be evil. Maybe I would just be some genius teen kid building robots with his best friend in his parents basement. But I'm not that, I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. I collect the Shen Gong Wu whenever Wuya detects them and I build my robots to fight the Xiaolin monks. I also look up to my evil idol, Chase Young, who has recently joined in the battle between Xiaolin and Haylin. Although, he doesn't seem to really notice me that often.

I guess I was so lost in thought and my work I never noticed that someone had come into my lab. I only noticed when I felt a hand on my shoulder, naturally I screamed and swung my wrench around, thinking it was some kind of attacker. They caught the wrench easily and only when my heart stopped pounding in my ears did I realize that the person who was behind my was the very man I had been speaking of before. Chase Young stood behind me with narrowed eyes and I gulped. I just tried to hit the Dragonlord of Darkness with a fucking wrench. This can't end well anymore.

"I'm going to ignore the fact you nearly just tried to hit me with a tool, Spicer, and I'll get right to my point. I require your assistance for a certain job." He let go of the wrench and I just started at him for as few seconds. Chase never needed my help, for anything. He was Chase fucking Young for fuck sake.

"Not that I'm not flattered you want my help but, why me? I'm sure there are plenty others that will do the job for you. Plus I'm also pretty sure you consider me a literal last resort." The smile that pulled at his lips unnerved me to the bone, Chase never smiled around me.

"I know you have a bit of a connection with the person I'd like you to speak to for me."

"Huh? You sure about that? In case you haven't noticed I don't really have friends. How could I have a connection with someone you know?" I was also surprised he was letting me ask all these questions, usually I can barely get one out in front of him.

"Oh I don't know her at all, but you know her quite well, and as much as I dislike you you are still needed on the Haylin side. If the Xiaolin monks get to this girl first you might be tempted to leave the Haylin." Okay, now he wasn't making any sense at all.

"Why would I leave the side of evil for some girl?"

"According to this Spicer, she is not merely some girl to you." He held out an old photo of me. How he got his hands on it I was afraid to ask, but it was the last picture I had ever taken with Reily before she had moved away. I felt my heart nearly stop and I gave Chase a dumbfounded look, that look quickly turned to anger.

"What the fuck are you playing at? Reily moved away two years ago and I'm pretty sure none of the monks even know her. How would they even talk to her when even I don't know where she is?" I was expecting to be told not to speak that way to Chase Young but the warning never came, he simply stayed smiling as I grabbed my picture out of his hand.

"Had you not heard? Your friend had moved back about a month ago, and it is also rumored that she holds an inactive Shen Gong Wu. I'm sure the monks have caught wind of that rumor by now and will be attempting to recruit her to their side any time now." My eyes must've bugged out of my head because Chase looked even more amused than before. I grabbed my jacket and strapped on my heli-pack, ready to bolt out of my lab.

"Where is she? You wouldn't be here if you didn't know."

"I've studied her routine for the past few days, at this point in the day she should be taking a walk at the park. I would hurry though, the monks will try to get to her as fast as possible." I just barely heard the last part as I practically flew out my front door. Reily was back, she came back and I was stupid enough to be the last one to find out! She was back. My best friend is back home! I don't think I've ever been this happy since she left.


	2. Chapter 2

***She's Back***

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it so far. Just a little PSA to you guys that my updates aren't exactly constant. Ever. I admit I get distracted easily from my work but I'll do my best to keep these updates coming. Hope you'll enjoy the story!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

"Man, I know she's new in town and all but seriously, how hard can it be to find a girl with a Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo Pedrosa complained for about the thirtieth time that evening. The Xiaolin monks had been searching for this girl all day and have had zero luck the entire time.

"I told you, it's inactive so it's impossible to track it. All we can do is find the girl and see what Shen Gong Wu see has on her and try and get it away from her before it activates." Dojo says from atop Clay's hat. The green dragon had been on the lookout since they landed, just in case the Wu decided to activate all of a sudden.

"Yeah Rai, just be patient. We'll find her sooner or later."

"Easy for you to say, Kimiko. You've been playing Goo Zombies 4 for over an hour now." The Brazilian boy went unheard though as Kimiko went back to being engrossed in her game as Omi observed. "And we've lost them again. Looks like me and you are the only ones looking Clay."

"Excuse me."

"Oops, sorry Dojo." The dragon huffed in mild annoyance and the search for this mystery girl continued.

Jack's P.O.V

I touched down in the park and immediately started running around like a mad man. I had to find Reily before those Xiaolin losers did. If I knew Reily as much as I hope I do then she's always been a creature of habit. I hoped Chase had his information right, if be was fucking with me... no, no, no, that is not something to think about right now. I have to find... wait a second. Is that? Blue jacket, green hood. Is it really? Time to see if this wasn't just a wild goose chase.

"Reily!" I called out to her. She turned around and almost instantly I saw brown eyes light up. I smiled wide, looks like Chase was right. "Reily! It really is you!"

"Jack!" She ran right over to me and nearly tackled me to the ground in a neat crushing hug. "I can't believe it! It's really you Jack!" She pulled back and grinned. "How are you! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much." She paused and looked me over. "Wow you've changed a lot! Look how tall you are now! And I see your wardrobe changed too. I like the whole goth punk look, it suits you." I rolled my eyes, still the same motor mouth I remember.

"Hello to you too Reily. I can't believe your back, what made you move this time?"

"Oh! Dad got another promotion and now he can work from home so he decided to move us back here! He said he missed the scenery, didn't like the city too much." This was great, I can't believe she's back home.

"So, you back home for good?" She nodded.

"Yup! No more moving for this girl!" She bounced on her heels and one again nearly knocked me to the ground with another hug. "I really missed you Jack. It wasn't the same without you there." I hugged her back and ruffled her long auburn hair. This girl, always clingy. Some things never change.

"It was the same on my end. I had no one to talk to anymore. Don't even get me started on how boring everything seemed without you around." I heard her laugh and she lightly nudged me in the stomach.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that won't we? I've been here a whole month and can't find a single fun thing to do. It's like all the fun had drained away! Got any ideas in that big head of yours, Jackie?" I nearly lost it at the old nickname, the only other person in the world that's allowed to call me that is my mother.

"I have a few ideas, but you'll have to keep up with me if you want to do anything!" In a second I detached from her grasp and started gunning it in the direction of my house. "Let's see if you can still keep up Reily!" I saw the look of shock turn into one of determination.

"Oh you are so on! You'll be eating my dust Spicer!" She caught up easily and soon we were in a race to the finish line, a.k.a. my house. This all seemed so surreal, like a twisted dream that I really didn't want to wake up from, but it wasn't a dream. Reily was here, she was back for good. I finally got my best friend back!

*Third Person P.O.V*

Not far from where the evil boy genius and the girl they had been looking for stood, the Xiaolin monks watched in disappointment. Jack Spicer had gotten to their target first.

"See, this is what I was taking about, I knew we should've just kept flying until we found her." Raimundo was fuming, this whole thing could've been avoided had the group listen to him.

"Now, now Rai, no need to get mad. We may have lost a Wu but by the looks of it, I don't think we would've gotten it anyway." The monks had witness the whole scene between the two and it was more than obvious the two knew each other very well. Even if the monks had gotten to girl first there was a very little chance the girl would have even listened to them in the first place.

Raimundo sighed. Clay was right, there really didn't seem like a whole lot they could do. Even if they had gotten a chance to try and talk to her the second Spicer showed up it would've been all over. She obviously knew Spicer, there was no doubt about that. She probably would've completely ignored them as soon as Spicer came into the scene.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the temple and tell Master Fung we just lost a Shen Gong Wu." The Brazilian started the wall back to the temple with the other three monks in tow. Hopefully they hadn't just lost a powerful Wu that could hurt them in the future.

Unknown to both the monks and Jack Spicer, Chase Young stood a top a hill in the distance. He had watched the whole scene before him unfold and was very pleased with the results. His most loyal warrior, Diol, stood by his side in confusion.

_"Pardon my interruption Master but I am confused. What does that girl have that you require?"_

Chase simply smiled and patted the panther warrior's head.

"That's the thing Diol, she doesn't have anything I need." The pantry gave his master a confused look.

_"Then why did you have Spicer collect her like that? If she had nothing you require why have her collected at all?"_

"She may not have what I need yet, but she will become a very valuable ally soon enough. Be patient Diol, for now though, I would like for you to go back and tell the others to hide for a while. I'll be inviting our new guest over for a visit soon and I would rather not frighten her before I get the chance speak to her." The panther nodded and got up.

_"I shall go and pass on the orders now."_

With that, the panther disappeared, leaving his master atop the hill to watch as monks left in disappointment and the pair ran in the direction of Spicer's home.

"Yes, in due time the girl will become a very valuable ally to the Haylin. Maybe after she's gained her potential the Haylin will have an even better advantage than before."


	3. Chapter 3

***His Truth***

"I won!" Reily stopped in front of my house, panting and out of breath from our race. She managed to beat me by only a few seconds this time. Last time we had a race it was another five minutes before I would get to the finish line after her. At least I was getting faster.

"By the way... why are you even... awake right now?" It was nearly eleven o'clock at night right now and she seemed wide awake.

"Well, when I first came back I had a really bad case of jet lag so my sleep cycle was messed up. I just never really fixed it I guess. I'm always outside until like, two o'clock in the morning." I shook my head at her.

"Typical. Oh well, I guess that means you won't be sleeping anytime soon either."

"Not until eight in the morning." She's absolutely crazy sometimes.

"Alright, come on. Let's go inside, I have a lot to tell you. Things have changed since you left in the craziest way you could think of." We went inside and I started my long winded explanation of the events that ensued since she had left.

It must've taken hours to explain everything. By the time I was done Reily looked like her head was about to explode from all the new information. I was just finishing up on my explanation on how I found her and who told me when she finally came out of her daze and started a string of questions.

"Okay okay okay, so lemme get this right. You're an evil genius? I mean I knew you were a genius, but now you're evil? And you partnered up with some evil ghost lady named Wuya who wants to collect all the... the, um, what were they again?"

"Shen Gong Wu."

"Right, those things. And you fight the Xiaolin monks, who also want the Shen Gong Wu? And the monks are supposed to be the good guys?" She paused.

"That's about right so far, yeah."

"Okay, now about this guy Chase Young? He's an evil Dragonlord that you look up to as your idol and he wants the side of evil, called Haylin right?" I nod. "Okay, so he wants the Haylin to win the fight between good and evil? And so do you? And that's why you need the Shen Gong Wu? To win the fight and ensure evil wins?"

"Basically yeah. You got everything right to a point." She was silent for a while and it started to give me an unsettling feeling. What if she didn't want annoying to do with me anymore? What if she started hating me now? Reily didn't have a mean bone in her body, how would she feel knowing that her best friend had become evil? I waited for some kind of reaction, anything would do right now. The silence was killing me from the inside out.

"Okay." Huh? Wait what?

"What?"

"I said okay. If that's what's gone down I guess I can't change anything, besides, I don't really care what side your on. I'm still your best friend right?" I nodded. "Then there's nothing wrong with you being evil! I'll still be here to support you no matter what!" She smiled and I swear my heart stopped at that moment. She really didn't care. She didn't give a single fuck that I was working to take over the world. If what I'm feeling right now isn't pure joy then I don't know what is.

"Reily you're the absolute best you know that?" I leaned over my seat and hugged her. She laughed and patted my head.

"Come on Jackie, did you really believe I would just up and leave you just because you turned evil? I'm not that shallow. You're still my best friend remember? Nothing's gonna change that." Before I could say anything else we heard a low rumble come from our stomachs. We burst into a fit of a laugher at the poorly timed sign of our hunger.

"Well, at least that lightened the mood a bit!" I calmed myself down and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Let's go get something to eat and then you can tell me all about where you moved and how totally boring it was for you."

"Haha! Yeah, completely boring! Two years without my favorite red head is way too long for me!" We went upstairs into the kitchen and stayed there as Reily told me all about where she moved and everything she had done. It was ingesting but what she had said at the end of it made me remember why I never lost her as my best friend. "Out of everything I did none of it was even half worth it without you there. Sometimes I even wondered if I'd ever see you again, but then I would look at my jacket." She looked down at the blue and green jacket she wore and smiled. "I remember the day you bought this for me, it was so big on me since it was supposed to be a jacket for a seventeen year old and we were only little kids. Every time I looked at this jacket I just kept reminding myself that I would see you again no matter what. And look at where we are now! In your kitchen yapping on like little kids again." It was so nice to have her back.

We talked for hours on end. It was almost like she had never left in the first place. We moved from the kitchen to the living room and soon, I guess we were just so tired from being up and running around, I started to feel really tired. It must've been really early in the morning but I never got the chance to look at the clock. Before I knew it, it looked like both Reily and I had fallen asleep. Just like old times I suppose.


	4. Chapter 4

***First Meeting***

Waking up the following afternoon to probably one of the loudest and most annoying ringtones I had ever heard in my life was definitely not a very pleasant way to wake up. I felt Reily practically jump out of her skin when she jolted awake. I groaned and watched her as she scrambled to pull out her cell phone and silence that God awful sound it was making.

"That would be my mom calling. I am so sorry for that." She quickly answered the phone and I swear I have never heard a woman scream so many profanities in one sentence before in my whole life. Reily could barely get a word out as her mother berated her for not calling and being out all night and morning. I nearly felt sorry for her. Nearly. This always happened to Reily, even when we were little. She would forget to tell her mom she was staying over and then in the morning her mother would be furious with us both. Only this time I wasn't getting yelled at. She finally hung up and gave a long and drawn out sigh.

"I take it Mom didn't take your whole staying out late too well huh?" She shot me a weak glare and I just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh shut up! You of all people should know how she is! At least when I mentioned your name she stopped yelling at me and started asking how you were."

"Oh sure, throw me under the bus!" I was being sarcastic, the one thing she was very used too coming from my mouth. She smiled and gave me a nice shove, knocking me right off the couch. Nothing like a good wrestling match first thing in the morning. As we rolled around on the floor, trying to pin one another, we failed to notice a visitor standing above us until we very bluntly bumped into their legs. I looked up thinking I would see the rare sight of my own mother above us but instead I nearly froze in fear. Chase was standing above us and he did not look amused with us at all. We quickly scrambled to our feet and brushed ourselves off, trying to look slightly presentable.

"Well, I see you two were having fun rolling around the floor like dogs." I nearly glared at him for that comment had Reily not laughed at it like it was some kind of playful joke. I knew all too well Chase ment what he said about the dog part.

"Hey to you too Chase." I said flatly, curious as to why he was back here. I got Reily, so why was he back here?

"Oh! So you're Chase Young? Nice to meet you then! You're the one who told Jack I was back right? If it weren't for you I don't think Jack would've ever known I was back in town!" She held out her hand and beamed him her brightest smile. At first I thought Chase would shut her down, I was prepared to go on a tyrant if he made her upset but to my shock he actually shook Reily's hand. He even SMILED at her! I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of my eyes.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Reily. It's nice to meet you in person." This just went from weird to suspicious in a matter of point two seconds. Chase was never nice to people, and when did he start calling women 'Miss'? Something seemed off, or maybe I'm just being paranoid? Maybe I was just being overprotective since I haven't seen her in so long? Reily is my best friend and admittedly I did tend to go overboard when trying to protect her from certain things. Maybe Chase was just trying to be polite since he didn't know Reily knew what he was yet? Yeah, that's a possibility that I seem to have forgotten. I have to calm down a little, I mean Chase went through all the trouble of telling me Reily was back in town and here I am thinking he's going to hurt her for no reason.

"...ack. Jack. Jack!" I jumped slightly and started as two sets of eyes looked at me in confusion.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Reily chuckled.

"You blanked out there for a little while. Chase was asking if it was okay if we go to his place to talk. I'd that okay?" It took me a second to process the request and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Excellent." And with the snap of his fingers, the three of us were teleported to Chase's volcanic home. It only took me a split second to realize why coming to Chase's was a very bad mistake. If Reily saw one of Chase's warriors... wait, where were his warriors? Looking around I didn't see a single jungle cat in sight. That was good but, where the hell were they? Not once have I been here and there wasn't a jungle cat around. Did he tell them to hide before he brought us here? Whatever questions I wanted to ask had to wait, looks like Reily was already having a ball with all the scenery. I don't think she's ever seen this many antiques in one room before.

"All of these are really yours!?" I saw Chase nod. Reily was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement. "This is amazing! Everything looks so beautiful. I can't believe a place like this can even exist inside a volcano!" I let out a chuckle. She's so easily amused sometimes.

"Careful what you touch Reily, some of these things are older than even Chase himself." She laughed at that and I was expecting to get some type of death glare from Chase but he never even looked at me. We sat down at a small table set for three. Was he expecting us to come? Before I could ask anything a man came out of nowhere and poured the three of us tea. I had no idea who this guy was and I've been here plenty of times to know practically everything inside these walls. I looked closer art him and noticed something familiar about him. Something in his face that just seemed to... no fucking way. The guy I was starting at was Diol! The black panther warrior was in his human form right now! I couldn't believe it. I had never, not ONCE, seen any of Chase's warrior's in their human forms before. What was going on here? I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation Chase and Reily were having, I was too busy trying to figure out what the fuck was going on right now! First Chase tells me about Reily being back home which he shouldn't have even known who she was to begin with. Next, he's being really nice and polite to not only Reily but me too! Now all of a sudden his jungle cats are in their human forms? Just what is going on right now?


	5. Chapter 5

***Meeting Wuya***

If someone were to ask me last week how I was feeling I probably would've told them to fuck off. Ask me that now and I'll still probably tell you to fuck off but with a real smile on my face. Having Reily back was the best thing to happen to me since the two years she was gone. I've honestly never been happier then I am now that she's back in my life. On top of that, I've actually won the last few showdowns and I even got the Monkey Staff back! It's like just having Reily back in my life is some kind of good luck charm! Hell, I'll even go as far to say that Reily herself is a good luck charm! The only thing I can do is hope to whatever deity is still watching over me that I don't get some kind of fucked up reverse luck bullshit happen to me anytime soon. I can't wait until Reily comes over today. I can feel my mouth tugging up into a grin at the mere thought. As if on cue I hear the front door open and close and that same familiar voice call out my name.

"Jackie! I'm home~!" I pulled my goggles away from my eyes and looked at the ceiling of my lab. Speak of the devil and she shall appear as the saying goes. I made my way up the stairs and just as I was about to turn the corner into the living room I hear Reily scream. My body froze and my grip on my the wrench I was holding tightened. I rounded the corner, prepared to attack if needed, only to snack the palm of my hand to my forehead. I don't know whether to laugh or yell in anger as the familiar ghostly form of Wuya hovers over a very frightened Reily who thought it would be a good idea to hide behind the couch.

"What the hell happened here?" Hearing my voice, Reily jumped up and ran behind me. She was shaking like a leaf.

"P-p-please tell me you see that, that, that THING!" She points a shaky finger at the Haylin ghost and I snort out a laugh.

"Jack this isn't funny!" Both girls said in unison and I nearly lost it at Reily's expression.

"Oh God it talks!" She locked get arms around me and buried her face into my shoulder. Still the same old Reily.

"Calm down the both of you. Reily, that is Wuya. Ya know, the evil ghost lady I told you about?" She let out a small 'oh' and looked up sheepishly. "Wuya, this is Reily. She's a very good friend of mine." Reily gave a small wave to the ghostly woman who merely scowled and crossed her see through arms.

"Right, right Jack. Does it look like I care? There's another Shen Gong Wu that's activated!"

"Whoa really? Sweet. Who've one is out this time?"

"It's called the Sirens Shell. Who ever possesses this Shen Gong Wu is able to control others with their voice. When activated, this Shen Gong Wu turns the users commands into a Sirens Song, one that the target can not avoid." My smile turned into a grin.

"Sounds like my kind of Wu." I was about to grab my jacket when an idea came to mind. "Hey Reily, you wanna come with?" She looked to me and smiled.

"Really!? You sure?"

"Jack this is not a field trip!"

"Pipe down you old hag!" I turned back to Reily who seemed excited at the mere idea. "Yeah really. It's your choice."

"Yes please!" She jumped up with joy. I know taking her to a showdown is risky, really fucking risky, but I just couldn't bring myself to just leave her alone. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. She'll only be there to watch anyway, and it's not like the monks would attack a bystander. She just looked so excited to come with me. I grabbed the Monkey Staff and the Reversing Mirror before leading Reily out to my jet. Her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head when I told I built this myself. We buckled up and Wuya immediately started her usual way of giving me directions. By screaming them in my face. Thank God Reily wasn't one to judge me because even though I've dealt with Wuya for two years, she still scares the shit outta me sometimes. I guess that was just another reason I never stabbed her in the back like of do with almost everyone else. Everyone else I know WOULD make fun of me and judge me and call me a pussy for being scared of a ghost, Reily wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

***Siren Showdown***

Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I'm having a really fun time writing this and I'm really proud of how frequently I've been updating but just as a reminder, I don't always update stories like this. A lot of times I will lose inspiration so I've been trying to keep it up before that happens. That being said, thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Please enjoy the read and leave a review of you can!

Thank you!

I was so excited! Today Jack was taking me to my very first showdown! So far he's only ever told me about them and showed me what he won, but now I get to watch one up close and personal! I can't believe I'll get to see Jack in action. Come to think of it, I've never really seen Jack in a fight before, this will be another first for me. I looked out the side of the jet and grinned, bouncing in my seat from the mere thought of everything. We were nearing the shores of the Caribbean. Wuya had said the Sirens Shell wouldn't be easy to find since it looked like a normal shell but once you had your hands on it you'll know.

I felt us start to descend and did my best to try and hide my excitement. I was never good at hiding things from Jack though.

"Well someone's excited." I smiled sheepishly and unbuckled my seatbelt. We climbed out and landed on the sandy shores of the Caribbean. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw how littered the sands were with washed up seas shells. Before I even had a chance to say anything Jack spoke up. "Jeez, it's like the Mind Reader Conch all over again. Only this time with a smaller target. Come on Reily, you wanna start here and I'll go over there?" I didn't know what to say but I really did want to help.

"Sure! And if I find it I'll call you." Jack smiled and went off to another section of beach. I immediately started my search, turning over every shell I could get my hands on. This was not easy, but I've heard Jack say he's been through worse so this couldn't be all bad. Now if he were alone this would take ages longer since Wuya can't help, what with having no physical form and all. Speaking of Wuya, I noticed out of the corner of my eye she was floating over my way. I kept searching and waited to be addressed by the Haylin ghost.

"Child, have you had any luck?" She sounded tired, and slightly annoyed. I wonder what Jack said to her.

"Nope, sorry Wuya, and I do have a name you know." She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I don't care for names, you are still technically a child compared to me." No wonder Jack complains do much about her, she's not very nice to the people who are helping her.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a centuries old witch, or should I say ghost? Witches have physical bodies and last time I checked," I turned and looked at her as if to emphasize what I was about to say. "You don't have one." She was absolutely scathing now and I could hear Jack dying of hysterics. He must've hard me if he was laughing that hard. Wuya starred yelling at him that my comment wasn't funny and he just couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer her. She looked so mad right now.

"Oh forget it! I'll be waiting in the jet! When you children have found the Sirens Shell you know where I'll be!" She flew off in a rage and disappeared into the jet. Jack came over and patted me on the head, still laughing.

"Reily, oh man! That was fucking gold!" He finally calmed down and held up his hand for a high five. We slapped hands and then went back to the task at hand, looking for this damned shell. I stared to get closer to the inner shore as I continued looking at each shell and the closer I got the father away I became from Jack. Finally, right before I decided it might be a good time to turn back to the beach I noticed a gleam in the sands next to me. Pushing away a few shells and debris I found myself looking at a beautiful purple and blue shell that seemed to glow. This had to be it! This had to be the Sirens Shell! I reached out to grab it and just as I did another hand shot out from no where and grabbed the shell as well! I looked up to see who else had grabbed it and found myself face to face with some guy. Tan skin, green eyes, white hoodie and green pants. Something about that appearance was really familiar.

"Well, this is awkward. Sorry Sweetie, but looks like I gotta challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Wait what!? Hold on a minute here! This isn't good!

"Hold on! I can't fight!"

"Sadly you don't have a choice Reily." I turned around and saw Jack and Wuya standing behind me. "Here, take this Reily. You'll need it." Jack pulled out the Reversing Mirror and handed it to me. "Name your game Pedrosa." Pedrosa, wait a second! Raimundo Pedrosa was the name of one of the Xiaolin monks Jack told me about! I was about to go head to head with a monk!

"You sure you want to let her fight Jack?" That little shit, he was smirking! What, does he think I won't be much of a fight? Well, I'll show him!

"You heard him! Name your game, monk." It was so on now. My sudden attitude change caught him for a loop but he went on none the less.

"Alright, the game is simple. My Tangled Web Comb against your Reversing Mirror. Just find the shell and grab it before your opponent does. Sound fair enough?" I nodded and held onto the Reversing Mirror tightly.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" When those words were spoken the whole area around us changed. The beach became covered in shells and the water began to raise. We were suddenly staying on two pillars of sandstone as the Sirens Shell flew down into the mass of shells below us. Jack and the other monks were off to the side, watching as Raimundo and I waited for the Shen Gong Wu to be hidden. Once it was, everything happened at once. The showdown began and almost instantly the monk jumped off the pillar and into the mess below. I was still on top of my pillar, unsure if it was safe to jump like the monk had just done, but I had to chance it. Just before I jumped thought a huge wave came crashing down on the monk below and changed up all the shells. I jumped down and frantically started looking, I had no idea if there would be another wave or not.

"Come on Reily, you can do this! You found it once I know you can do it again!" Jack was cheering me on while the other monks cheered for their friend. If Jack really thought I could do this... I know I can do this! I just have to... right there! I could see something purple glittering from inside a small puddle of sea water. I was about to grab it when I heard Jack yelling to hold onto something. Another wave. I scrambled to grab hold of something, anything, as another huge wave came down on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breath for as second before the water was gone again. I looked to where I had seen the shell and cursed. It wasn't there anymore!

"Looks like you got a little bad luck there." That monk sounded way too full of himself and it just got on my nerves! I growled but held my tongue. Not yet, I'll show him not to underestimate me! I could hear Wuya yelling at Jack for not taking my place and I just used that to keep me going. I was going to find this stupid shell and show them just how good I am! Jack said I could this, he believes I can win. That's all I need.

It was getting down to the wire, the waves were coming more frequently and the Sirens Shell was tossed around from place to place. Now it was right in the middle of us both. Raimundo and I were starting each other down, both waiting for the other to make a move. Little did he know I had a plan. Out of no where I booked it for the shell, running full speed to try and get it.

"Oh no you don't, Tangled Web Comb!" I saw the comb's teeth turn into vines and jet right towards me. Smirking, I slid down to my knees and held up the Reversing Mirror!

"Reversing Mirror!" The vines didn't even stop before they turned around and headed back towards the monk that cast them and wrapped him up real tight. I got up and booked it again to the shell, this time I was able to grab it. No sooner had my hand gripped the Sirens Shell the environment around us changed back to normal.

I couldn't believe it. I actually won! I won the showdown against a monk! Not only was I holding the Reversing Mirror and the Sirens Shell, I even had the Tangle Web Comb too! Even though I was out of breath and tired I ran over to Jack and smiled wide.

"Jack I won! I can't believe it, I won!"

"You were amazing Reily!" He looked so happy for me. I was just couldn't help it, I jumped and nearly tackled him to the ground in one of my usual, near crushing hugs. After the immense joy wore down my pride and sass decided to take over.

"How's that for a first timer, monks." I couldn't help but gloat. A little more than necessary but still, maybe I should've shut up after calling him a judgemental asshole. Jack led me back to the jet with all three of the Shen Gong Wu still in my arms. I felt so giddy, the whole ordeal felt so unreal to me, like it didn't even happen, but I know it was real. I may have liked to pretend when I was younger but that was not my imagination. Jack fought those everytime a Shen Gong Wu activated, he was always doing this kind of thing. I was just happy I got to help home this time.

"Reily you were amazing out there! I couldn't have done better." I smiled and felt a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Nah, I bet you could've done it faster than I did. I just didn't want you to have lost the Wu because of me." He started the jet and we took off.

"Hey, even if you did lost I wasn't going to be mad. That was your first showdown, you barely knew what was gonna happen. If you had lost it wouldn't have been your fault." I smiled. If we weren't in the jet right now would've hugged him again. Jack always knew what to say around me. I couldn't wait to get back to Jack's house, we had one hell of a story to tell his mom. Serena was going to love hearing this one.

***Third Person P.O.V***

Chase Young stood well a ways away from the rest of the people on the island shore, unseen by any of them. If they had seen him, his smile would have unnerved them to the point where they would not even want to approach him. Next to the Dragonlord sat his ever so loyal panther warrior Diol. They had both seen the showdown. Needless to say char was very impressed with its results.

_"I can see why you have taken an interest in the girl now, Master. It would seem her devotion to Spicer makes her an very interesting individual during battle. I was certain the monk would have her beat within minutes."_

"Precisely Diol, which is why she will be most useful in the future. Now all Spicer had to do is hold onto the Sirens Shell until everything falls into place. When the time is right, I'll put my plan into action."

_"If I may ask Master, but what exactly is your plan?"_

Chase simply smiled and patted Diol on the head.

"You'll know in due time my loyal warrior. Everything will be known in due time. For now, let us go. We have other matters to deal with." Without further question the panther warrior followed his master as the Dragonlord made his way back to his palace.


	7. Chapter 7

***A Day Off***

Today was a good day. Reily was coming over as usual but we had plans to actually go out somewhere today instead of staying inside like hermits. It was my idea to go out and have some fun and Reily deserved a day off anyway. She's been helping me with showdowns these past few weeks and I feel she needs a break from all the fighting. I know she always wants to help but sometimes she forgets that she puts herself at risk when she does that. Up until now it was only small risks like getting teased for hanging out with the freaky albino kid or just being flat out ignored but those never bothered her. Now, she's at risk of getting hurt physically and that scares the shit out of me sometimes. So far though she hasn't gotten hurt too badly, just a few scrapes and bruises here and there but one day, she might really get hurt. Not today though. I told Wuya she's shit outta luck today if a Shen Gong Wu activated because today was going to be completely dedicated to spending time with Reily in a nice and Wu free setting.

"Jack sweetie! Hurry up and come down here! Reily will be over any minute!" My mother called from downstairs. It was rare when my mother came home and usually the visits were short. A lot of the time when she did come home I would always be out somewhere else. I came down and almost immediately my mother came over and started to mess with my hair, trying to 'fix' it.

"Mom! Come on my hair is fine!" I swatted her hands away and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well excuse me if I just want my son to look decent on his da-"

"Mom it is not a date for the millionth time. You know Reily is my best friend, we're not dating." That's one thing she just couldn't get over. Mom always wanted me to find a nice girl to date but I just wasn't interested in dating. Sadly she always tried to convince me to go out with Reily, I may get asking with Reily better than anyone else I know but there's no way I could date her. That would just be flat out weird.

"I don't know why not! You two are just perfect for each other! You were practically inseparable before she moved away and now it's exactly the same since she's back." I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom there's this thing called 'being friends' with someone. I love her to death but just as my best friend. It would just be weird if we suddenly started dating. There's too many things that could go wrong and I don't think I could take it if I lost her." That always shut her up. Mom knew when I was done talking about this subject. She stopped pushing and just went back to asking about it silently. Sometimes I swear my mom is just a child in a woman's body.

"Can't believe my son is seventeen and still single." She mumbles to herself and I just roll my eyes with a smile. She'll be over it by the time we come back. We wait in the living room for Reily to show up and I tell my mother about the most recent showdown. I tell her how Reily and I kicked ass and even though we had lost this time it was fine since we only lost the Tangled Web Come and Reversing Mirror. I stopped when I heard the front door open and footsteps come rushing down the hall. I had little time to react before I was nearly thrown off the couch from behind as Reily hurtled over the couch and hugged me from behind. I swear this girl doesn't know how strong she is sometimes.

"Heyo Jackie! You ready to go? Hi Serena!" Mom waved at her and smiled.

"Hello Reily. Nice to see your excited for today." Reily smiled and I tried to push her long auburn hair out of my face. I swear it's not even hair and more like a jungle.

"Yup! It's been awhile since we last hung out right Jack?" She looked down at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"We hang out everyday, it's just that today we're actually going outside and not staying in the basement." She giggled and got off me, waiting behind the couch.

"Details, details Jackie. Just hurry up and let's go!" She jumped up and made a dash for the front door, nearly running into the wall in the process. Mom and I exchanged looks that just said 'She hasn't changed at all'. I made my way out with Reily as she begged me to tell her where we were going. Yup, same old Reily, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

We spent hours just walking around town, goofing off and secretly bothering the locals. This had to be the most fun I had in a while. It's been a long time since I was able to just relax like this. I can't even remember the last time I just took a lazy day since Wuya came around. Normally the hag never let me take a break. She always had me doing something, and when I wasn't doing something she needed I had to work on my bots that the monks destroyed. Today was just amazing. Reily was happy, I was relaxed and actually having a good time. I don't think anything could go wrong. Except, of course, something did go wrong.

We were walking down one of the side roads that lead into town and of course we run into the one group of people I really didn't want to see today. The monks stopped deaf in their tracks and Reily and I just stood there. I honestly just wanted to groan out in annoyance but I held it in, not really wanting to hear what ever snide remark Raimundo would no doubt make. Reily stayed silent as well, probably not sure what to make of this situation. I was Omi who finally decided to break the silence.

"Jack Spicer, it is nice to see you. Are you and your female friend enjoying the nice weather?" It was pretty clear the que ball really didn't want to start a fight for no reason, and for once I could agree with him. I shrugged, playing along with the civil act.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good. How about you guys?" Reily looked a little confused but stayed silent. Omi smiled wide, obviously pleased that I decided to go along with his unspoken plan.

"It had been a nice day for us as well. We have the day to ourselves so we decided to go out for a walk. Since we did not get a chance to formally introduce ourselves," the monk walked up to Reily and bowed. "it is very nice to meet you. You're name is Reily correct?" She nodded and Omi held out his hand. "My name is Omi." At first Reily was hesitant, I didn't blame her, but she shook his hand none the less.

"Nice to meet you Omi." He smiled and Reily smiled right back. Well this was nice, at least no one was throwing insults at each other. Yet.

The monks stuck around for a while. Reily and Raimundo had a little bit of a spat but Kimiko quickly debunked it. It wasn't hard to have decent conversation with the monks, at least when we weren't fighting over the Shen Gong Wu. This was actually pretty relaxing. No Wuya screaming in my ear, no fighting, everything was fine right now. I'm glad I took this day off with Reily, she really needed it and I guess so did I. But remember when I said things would go wrong? This is when things went horribly wrong.

"And I told him that he was wrong, and he got all pissy at me for it!" I don't remembered what Kimiko was telling Reily about but she looked genuinely owned at whatever she was just told.

"I can't believe that! That's absolutely horrible."

"I know right? Well anyway what happened next wa-"

"JACK SPICER!" We all stopped as a shrill voice screamed my name. I know that voice like the back of my hand and I froze. Ashley, better know to everyone else as Katnappe. I saw the blonde storming right up to us and my stomach tied itself into a knot. She was dressed in full cat suit and I saw the bag she kept her genetically altered super kittens. This was bad, really fucking bad. "You little shit! You sent me a virus and now my whole computer system is down! Do you know how much is cost to get an entire system replaced!?" She growled at me and barred her fangs. I growled right back.

"Fuck off Ashley! I don't have time to deal with your shit today." I tried to push her back by getting in her face, anything to put distance between her and Reily. She didn't back down.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not letting you go so easy." Hey eyes narrowed and the light glinted off her claws. "Kittens, attack!" In a split second her little devil spawns rocketed out of her bag and starred attacking not only me but the monks as well. I yelled as one bit my arm and I threw it off. Everyone stopped in their tracks when we heard the most blood chilling scream imaginable. I knew what happened.

I whipped around to see one of Ashley's kittens standing in front of Reily, growling at her, and Reily was absolutely terrified. She was crying and the second the kitten jumped at get she screamed again and went to the ground, holding her hand above her head in a defensive position. I reacted as quickly as I could. I grabbed a branch from the ground and ran over, before that stupid cat had a chance to touch Reily I whacked it out of the way. Reily was screaming again, those screams sent chills down my spine.

"Get them away from me! GET THEM AWAY! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! JACK! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" She was getting worse, mostly likely remembering that God awful day. I didn't even think as I ran over and grabbed Reily's hand, I pulled her up and starred running. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going, just so long as I got her away from Ashley.

We ran all the way back to my house and the second I got her into the door she collapsed to her knees, crying hysterically and screaming in fear. I sat there holding her the whole time. Reily was reliving the worse day of her life right now, and I couldn't do anything about it except hold her and tell get everything was fine now. All I could do was tell her those monsters where gone and she was safe now.

I must've been hours before she finally stopped crying and passed out. I felt horrible. Today was supposed to be a day where she could relax. It was supposed to be fun for her, and I let it turn into something traumatizing. I picked Reily up and carried her to the couch, laying her down and covering her with a blanket. That stupid fucking cat. I'll get her back for this. That fucking bitch is going to pay for scaring Reily. She's about to learn I can do a lot worse than just a simple virus in her computer.


	8. Chapter 8

***Past Events can Haunt the Present***

_It was a really nice day. The sun was out, there was a nice breeze, and not a single cloud was in the sky. Mom was out again today so Reily's mom decided to take us out as a treat. We were going to the zoo today. We were so excited, it was our first time going to the zoo together. When we got there Reily's mom went over the rules._

_"Okay you two, this place isn't the biggest zoo around and I think you're both old enough to wander around a bit by yourselves."_

_"Really?!" She nodded and smiled._

_"But we can't stay here all day. Now here are my rules. One, you know not to talk to strangers, but if you need help find a person with a policeman uniform and ask him. Two, like I said we can't stay all day, see the big clock tower over there?" She pointed to the clock and we turned to look. "When the big hand is on the three you two have to come back here at the front gate. If I'm not here you wait, and if I don't show up by the time the little hand is on the four you talk to the officer right at the front gate understand?" We nodded and Reily's mom smiled. "Okay then, here's your money. Don't spend it all at once, and go have fun!" We ran off as soon as we were allowed to go. We went everywhere we could go. Seeing all the animals, it was mesmerizing to two eight year olds._

_Reily's mom was right, the place wasn't very big, but it was big enough for us. There was one place we hadn't seen yet and we only had an hour left before it was time to go. We went to see the tiger's den. It was the last place we wanted to see before we had to leave and Reily could barely contain her joy._

_"I wonder if they do tricks like in the circus!"_

_"Probably not Reily. This is a zoo, not a circus." She pouted and crossed her arms._

_"I knew that! I was just wondering." We made it to the den. It was more like a giant hole in the ground though, then again we were eight and that's just what it looked like to us as we stood on one of the rails surrounding the den. Reily was bouncing on hers and I just stood on mine. We watched as the tigers walked around and played with the toys they had within the compound. It was almost time for them to be fed. That's when it happened. I heard metal snap next to me and the next thing I know I hear Reily screaming as she tumbled down into the predators cage. There was a split second where everything was fine, where it seemed like nothing was going to happen, then one of the tigers noticed her. Reily was still disoriented from the fall so she hasn't noticed the large carnivorous cat stalking towards her, she didn't notice until it was ten feet away from her._

_I remember people screaming at the zoo keepers to do something. I remember hearing Reily scream and cry out to me in fear, but I just stood there. I couldn't do anything to help her. I just stood there, and the next thing I remember is seeing red. The tiger had lashed out at Reily's arm and sliced it open. All I remember before my memory blanked out was the sight of Reily, bleeding and in pain, about to be eaten by a tiger. The next thing I knew I was sitting in her mom's lap in the back of a ambulance. Reily was out cold and hooked up to these weird machines. I don't remember how I got to the ambulance. I don't remember when Reily's mom found us. I just blanked out._

_Reily was in the hospital for weeks after that. The doctor said she was lucky and that any damage to her arm would heal over time and that the only thing that would be permanent were the three really nasty scars. When Reily finally came home it was almost like nothing had happened. She went on with her daily life just like before, as if she hasn't be nearly mauled by a tiger right in front of my eyes. We thought she was fine, until the day we were coming home from the park and a stray cat passed by us. Reily started freaking out. She was screaming bloody murder, crying her eyes out and yelling 'get it away from me' over and over again. It was that day we figured out that Reily wasn't the same anymore. That day we found out Reily could never be around another cat ever again. Reily was now deathly afraid of cats._

I woke up with a jolt and nearly screamed. I haven't had that dream in a long time. I looked around to see where I had passed out and noticed I was still in my living room. I look over at Reily who is still paused out on the opposite couch. She looks so peaceful. You never would have guessed just a few hours ago she had one of the worst mental breakdowns you had ever seen in your life just because of a little kitten. I got up and grabbed a blanket to put over her. It was late, nearly ten o'clock at night, and I still had to call her mother to tell her that she'll be staying over again tonight. This was horrible. I swore I wouldn't let something like that happen to get again. She always became distant after a breakdown. She became a shell and would refuse to talk. I prayed that wouldn't happen this time. I hoped to what ever God would listen that she would talk to me tomorrow when she woke up. I hated seeing Reily like that because I knew that's not how she would ever act. Reily was out going, she was ment to smile and be excited over simple things. She's not the type of person who likes to sit around and do nothing. I really hoped she would be okay in the morning, because if she could talk to me I know I could get her to feel better. I always could, so I prayed that this time I would actually be able to help her. I hate leaving Reily alone when she goes silent, because sometimes I fear that when she goes silent, I may never hear from her again.


	9. Chapter 9

***Comfort***

**Hey guys! This really didn't pertain to the story but I just wanted to give a shout out to my friend Th3redjumpsuits for being really supportive of my story. You guys should go check her out! She had one story up and it's for Naruto, it's called Separate Worlds. You should all go and read it and give her some feed back! She really deserves it! Thanks guys!**

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I could barely force myself to get to sleep last night. All I could think about was that day, how I almost lost Reily. I groaned, not really wanting to get up but my stomach protested that option. I was starving. Slowly but surely I forced myself up and went straight to the kitchen. Reily might be hungry when she gets up too, but there was still that chance that she would be withdrawn. I stared cooking food for two, waiting in fear for Reily to wake up. I was nearly finished when I heard soft footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned my head to see that Reily had woken up, and that what I had carded might be true. Her brown eyes, usually full of joy and childish curiosity were now dull and emotionless. She looked absolutely horrible.

"Hey Reily. Good morning." I waited to see if she would respond. She just looked up at me and say down at the kitchen table. I sighed. Looks like she's not taking.

"Morning Jack." I nearly jumped when she spoke. Her voice sounded so tired and worn out, but at least she was talking. The food was finished and I set a full plate down in front of her and smiled.

"Hope your hungry." She just stared at the plate and shrugged. I sat down next to her and started eating. She barely ate anything but I could tell she was trying her best to keep the food down. Yesterday really must've shaken her up. She hasn't had a breakdown like that in a while. I put my plate in the sink and took my seat again, staying silent for a little bit to see if she'd talk first. No such luck. "Reily, you okay?" She stopped eating. It looked like her hands were shaking and I could see her fist clench the end of her jacket sleeve. "Reily?"

"It was horrible." I shut up. She was going to rant out every thing she felt and God be damned if I wasn't going to let her. "It was absolutely terrifying and horrible and I was so scared. I couldn't even move. I tried to run away but my legs just gave out from under me. All I could see were fangs and flashes of orange and black. Jack it was horrible. If you weren't there..." She stopped and I could see she was holding back tears. "If you weren't there I don't know what I would've done. I was just so scared and everything around me seemed like it was blocking and escape I had. I'm just thankful you were there to save me." She got up out of her chair and moved to sit right on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her head into my shoulder. Thank God Reily was light for her age because having a seventeen year old girl sitting full in your lap on a hard wood kitchen chair could be very uncomfortable if she was any heavier. "Jack, promise me you won't abandon me?" It was sad that I've heard this question more than once. Everyone Reily had a breakdown she'd ask this question. I hugged her waist with one arm and patted her head with my free hand.

"I promise Reily. I won't abandon you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what okay?" I felt her smile against me and she just nuzzled closer. I smiled too, so used to this situation from past experience. Reily needed me a lot more than I needed her and I've long since accepted that fact. We needed each other, it may not be even but it was still a mutual need. I keep her stable and she keeps me from going crazy from loneliness. In truth, that's all we ever really needed. It was all we ever really wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

***The Next Step***

Chase Young sat atop his throne and waited patiently for his guest to arrive. So far his plan to use the Blackwell girl to his advantage was going well. Spicer had been motivated to keep up his success while the girl was around and Blackwell did her best to keep Spicer happy by any means she could manage. The first part of his plan was complete. Spicer, or to be more accurate, Blackwell had won the Sirens Shell and the duo had done well to keep in within their possession. Now it was time for step two, obtain the Yang Yo-Yo.

Currently this specific Shen Gong Wu was within the Xiaolin Temple. The monks would most likely do everything in their power to keep the Yang Yo-Yo out of his hands, so Chase had to employ a bit of help from one of Spicer's old creations gone rouge. This plan was risky no matter how the Dragonlord looked at it, but it was a risk that needed to be taken for his plan to work. If all went well, the monks wouldn't know the Wu was missing until it was far too late. Soon enough he heard the heavy metal steps of his guest approaching.

"I see you've made it here without incident. Impressive considering who your creator is." He heard the Chameleon-bot scoff and turned to face it, not exactly surprised to see the robot to the form of its former master.

"It really didn't seem like I had a choice in the matter since your cats wouldn't leave me alone. What do you want?" The robot may look like Spicer but it acted nothing like the 17 year old. The robot was more reliable on any given day. Chase smirked and folded his arms together.

"I would like for you to sneak into the Xiaolin Temple and steal the Yang Yo-Yo." The robot looked at the Dragonlord as if he had just spoken some alien language. Chase raised a brow. "It's there a problem?"

"Yeah, you're crazy. I may be a robot but I'm not going on a suicide mission. If I get caught those stupid monks will dismantle me in seconds! What made you even think I would do this?" Chase growled.

"Because if you don't you'll be dismantled here and now. I don't have patience with machines unlike your creator." That seemed to change things to a more favorable pace.

"O-oh, well, when you put it that way. When did you need that Yo-Yo by?" It smiled out of fear and for a split second Chase was rather grateful Spicer made this particular robot have emotions and its own personality. It was much easier to manipulate.

"I would like the Yang Yo-Yo delivered to me by the end of today. Do whatever you must to obtain it, so long as I have it in my possession." The robot nodded and turned to quietly make its way out. If all went well, Chase would be one step closer to completing his plan.

***Outside the Xiaolin Temple***

The Chameleon-bot hid within the trees outside the Xiaolin Temple, contemplating how it would go about this mission. It had to succeed, failure was absolutely not an option in this case. Chase Young was not the type of person to take failure lightly. It had a plan, one that would be simple but still risky. The robot slowly changed from the form of its creator into the small form of a spider. The robot crawled down the tree and made its way inside. The robot had a vague idea as to where the monks keep their Shen Gong Wu but wasn't sure if the Yo-Yo would be with the others as well since it was considered dangerous.

The Chameleon-bot made is way into the temple, being careful to stay on the ceiling so as to not be discovered easily. Going down the halls and checking every room it could get into it almost seemed like the monks weren't even there. It was eerily quiet inside the temple walls. The bot was almost tempted to just start walking around when it heard voices coming its way. Keeping still on the ceiling of the main living room, the robot looked down as the four young monks came in and sat down. Not wanting to risk moving and getting caught, the bot stayed situated on a cross beam above the chattering monks.

"I still can't believe this! Just a few months ago Jack could barely win one showdown now he's won at least six in a row! This is bull." Raimundo was sulking, as he had been for the past week about Jack's recent success in defeating them.

"Come on Rai, you've been going on about this for the past four days. Well get him next time."

"No offence Kimiko, but you said that the last four time we lost and I'm getting sick of hearing it." Before the Fire Dragon could give a snarky retort Clay decided to speak up.

"Now hold on y'all, let's just calm down here. It's obvious that Spicer had been better but it's not like he's alone anymore." The other three Dragons in training looked at their friend in sight confusion.

"You wanna elaborate on that cowboy?"

"Really Rai? You mean to tell me none of y'all noticed that ever since Reily came around Spicer had gotten better and more focused? Not only that, she's been helpin' him out the whole time. Spicer has someone to fight for now, I don't think he'll be losin' a showdown any time soon." The Brazilian huffed and looked away.

"I noticed, didn't want to believe it though. Besides how can that girl be so good and yet hang out with a guy like Jack Spicer?"

"Well, he dose seem to really care about her. Remember what happened to her when we got attacked by Katnappe? Reily totally freaked out and Jack was on it in seconds. She even called out to Jack. Now I may not know a lot about mental breakdowns but normally when something like that happens you would usually call out to a family member for help. She called out to Jack. They're close Rai, that's not gonna change." Raimundo sighed. Kimoko was right. Those two really seemed close from day one. It made sense that being around each other would cause a total 180 change in Jack. That all didn't change the fact that he was frustrated about losing.

Having heard enough, the Chameleon-bot slowly and quietly made its way to the vault. It was the last place the robot had to check. Thankfully it knew just how to get in since it had infiltrated this place before but it had to be quick. Opening the vault, the robotic spider carefully made its way down, crawling across the walls in search for its target. Finally, after nearly going down to the bottom of the vault, the robot found its prize. Changing back into the form of Jack, it opened the stone holder and found the Yang Yo-Yo just sitting there for the taking. Not wanting to stay any longer than needed the robot took the Shen Gong Wu and booked it out of the vault, leaving the temple without a trace.

***Chase's Home***

"Well, well, it seems I was right to trust you with this task. Good job." Chase held the Yang Yo-Yo and grinned. This was most certainly the outcome he desired.

"Great, can I leave now?" Chase simply waved the robot off and within seconds the bot was gone. The second part of his plan was complete and he was one step closer to tipping the balance to the Haylin's favor. All Chase needed was one more Shen Gong Wu.

The Demona's Fang.


	11. Chapter 11

***A Day Spent at Home***

Today was not my day at all. If I could only use one word to describe it I would use irritating. I know my dad was just being a father and looking out for me but he didn't have to go completely bat shit! This morning he was home and getting ready for work while I was about to leave for the day to hang out with Jack, well when he heard me tell my mom that he flipped out.

"You're still allowing her to be around that boy?! Dianna he's nothing but trouble! You hearhear the stories she tells you, all that fighting! Why are you still letting her be around him?" Now in a normal situation, a typical mom would've tried to solve things calmly. My mother had known Jack's mom for a few years before we were born so she knew Jack since he was a baby and loved him like her own son ever since we became friends. She did not take my father's comments lightly.

"Albert Blackwell how dare you! After all the boy had done for our daughter you want to say that?! Sure Jack isn't the typical teenage boy but he makes Reily happy! If you want to isolate your daughter from the only friend that had the decency to stick around then you might as well not have a daughter all!" I just stood there and rolled my eyes. When my mom got mad she says things that would barely make sense to anyone. When Dianna Blackwell argued, she argued to win not to make sense. Either way, after hearing them for twenty minutes I just snuck out and left. I was almost to Jack's and I prayed he was home. I really just wanted to relax and maybe hang out in his lab. Reaching the front door off the Spicer household I knocked on the door.

"Jackie~ Are you home? I'm bored and agitated." I heard someone behind the door and smiled thinking it was Jack. The person who opened the door however was not my red headed best friend. Serena Spicer stood in front of me and smiled as she realized who it was standing before her.

"Reily dear! Hello, please come in!" She ushered me inside and I smiled. It was rare for Serena to be home so when she was it was always nice to talk to her.

"Hi Mrs. Spicer." She took me into the kitchen which smelled heavenly, like something was baking. I wonder what she was cooking.

"Oh please Reily, just call me Serena. There's no need for you to use formalities around me anymore. I've known you long enough to be past that." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Seems like she was in a good mood for some reason.

"So, Serena, what are you making?" I looked down into the oven to try and see what was inside.

"Cookies. You and Jack have been working hard so I decided while he was out I'd surprise him when he got home. I didn't know you were coming over today." I stood back up and sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Jack went out? Did he say where to?" She sat down next to me and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think he did. Wait! He did say something about one of those magical things activating and going of with that ghost lady who's always yelling. I don't think he was expecting one to activate today and that ghost didn't really give him time to think about it. They left in a hurry." That explains it. No wonder he left without calling.

"That's fine. I can wait here right?"

"Of course! You're always welcome to stay Reily! As a matter of fact would you like to help me bake? I could use a hand~" I couldn't say no to that. Serena always made things fun when she had the chance. Back when Jack and I were little Serena barely had any time to spend with her son, which was the reason my mom always watched us. Serena really did try though. She would send gifts to us and video call wherever she got the chance. It was even better when she did get the chance to come back home. Even though we didn't leave the house we still had so much fun, she's actually the reason why Jack lives robotics. Serena may look like a high class lady but underneath that is a woman with a love for creation. Now that she has more free time to herself she spends as much of it at home with me and Jack as possible.

"So what are we making today Chief Spicer." Serena laughed and pulled out a cutting board.

"Well, today my dear apprentice, we shall be making a special type off sugar cookie."

"Jackie's favorite." We smiled and I let out a little giggle.

"Yes, Jack's favorite. They'll be special because we're going to shape then into his robots." I was bouncing in my seat with excitement. I loved baking with Serena.

"We could shape them into the Shen Gong Wu too!"

"Excellent idea! Go grab some of them from Jackie's lab. You know where they are right?" I nodded and ran down to get them. Jack always said to never leave his mother and I alone together because he feared we would come up with an embarrassingly stupid idea. He was right. This was stupid but in a fun way. It was one of those things that you knew was dumb but you wanted to do anyway. Either way, Jack was in for a big surprise when he got home.

***Jack's POV***

"You bumbling fool! How did you lose?! You had it in your hands and you just let that little pipsqueak get it away from you!" Wuya was pissed. I ducked up today and lost three Shen Gong Wu today in a showdown. At least the one I lost wasn't that important but to Wuya it was like I just lost a fucking piece of China. I rolled my eyes and focused on the sky ahead as I steered my jet back to my house.

"I know, I know already! Fuck, do you ever shut up woman? I'll get them back next time no problem." _Besides, the only reason I lost was because you wouldn't let me go get Reily. I bet if she were there we would've won._

"You better! That was absolutely pathetic back there Jack! Where was your usual spunk? It was like you weren't even trying!"

"Shut. Up. Already. I got it the first ninety thousand times you said it. Come on, we're home." I had landed and jumped out onto the ground. "We'll get them next time, you can count on that." I opened the front door and called out to see if my mother was still around. "Mom? You still home?" I didn't get an answer. With a heavy sigh I made my way to the kitchen. I was hoping my mom would still be home so I could talk to her about today before I called Reily. I was not prepared for what I saw in the kitchen. I was only gone for two, maybe three hours tops. Somehow, SOMEHOW, my mother and best friend stood in the middle and a completely wreaked kitchen, covered in what looked like flour, food dye, cookie dough and who knows what else. The whole kitchen smelled delicious, even if it was covered in the same cooking ingredients as they were. My mom is a really good cook, but she's messy. She's very, VERY messy. Add Reily into that and you have a recipe for absolute disaster. They were looking at me like two deer in head lights.

"Oh, uh, hey Jack. Welcome home?" Reily smiled awkwardly and my mother looked anywhere but directly at me. "So, uh, wanna cookie?" Reily held out a perfect cookie replica of one of my robots. I didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or sigh with relief. It had been a long day, and I just wanted to relax. I took the cookie and smiled at the two cookie mix covered girls.

"So, mom, do we have any milk?" I just wanted to relax, thankfully I have two people who understand me better than anyone else in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

***Demona's Fang***

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you are or you have any constructive criticism for me just leave it in a review okay? They help me a lot so don't be afraid to leave one. Thanks again!

"Jack!" I could hear Reily scream my name as I fell and I cursed myself for messing up like this. What happened you ask? Well, why don't I explain everything from the beginning.

_*3 hours ago*_

"Jack! Get up boy! A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing its self!" I groaned in annoyance and looked over at my clock, nearly screaming at the ghost witch when I saw the time.

"Wuya are you fucking serious? It's three o'clock in the morning!" Wuya just growled at me and her eyes shown brighter with her anger.

"I don't care boy, just get up, wake your girlfriend and move! This is a powerful Shen Gong Wu!" Girlfriend? I looked down and noticed Reily sleeping next to me, tossing around from all the yelling. Oh yeah, that's right, Reily was staying the night since her parents had to go out of town. I glared at Wuya as I moved to get out of bed.

"One, she's not my girlfriend, and two, what Shen Gong Wu is worth getting up at three o'clock in the fucking morning?" The Haylin witch whirled around so fast, if she hadn't been a ghost I'm sure she wouldn't gotten whiplash.

"The Demona's Fang. This Shen Gong Wu gives the user the abilities of an all powerful demon! If we win this one you may never lose another showdown again! Now hurry up and wake the girl. We need to move before the monks get there and claim it." I rolled my eyes and hesitantly shook Reily awake. She stirred with a loud yawn.

"What's going on? Did something happen? Is it morning?" She sounded so tired. I felt bad for waking her up but I couldn't leave get here alone.

"New Wu activated, it's three a.m., sorry Reily." She yawned again and stretched out her sleep stiff limbs.

"It's okay, let's get going." We were awake and ready to go in minutes. We jumped into my jet and Wuya was yelling directions at me in a matter of seconds. "So what's the new Wu?"

"It's called the Demona's Fang. Apparently according to the screaming purple ghost witch it's pretty powerful." Reily seemed pretty excited as we started following Wuya's orders.

"I wonder where this one is gonna be hidden. I hope we get there before the monks do. As much as I love helping win showdowns I'm still kinda tired, and it is three o'clock in the morning."

"You know, for someone who says she's tired you sure do talk a lot." I chuckled as I looked back to see her pouting.

"Oh hush! Okay, so maybe I'm not that tired but still, fighting at three in the morning can't be a good thing."

"Would you two focus! We have a Shen Gong Wu to track down." We both rolled our eyes and I continued to follow the directions I was given. It took nearly half an hour to actually find the place the Wu was hidden and when we did find it both Reily and I wanted to just turn tail and run.

"Wuya, are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm never wrong Jack. Now stop being a baby and let's move." The ghost had no problem floating into the dark cave where as both Reily and I clung to each other out of fear. At least I wasn't the only one scared to go in there. This place was dark, wet and freezing cold. I don't even think it would be any different if it was daylight out. The flashlight wasn't much help either, it was like the darkness ate any light that was produced. We could barely see three feet in front of us, I had no idea how we were going to find a Shen Gong Wu in here.

"Jack I don't like it in he- AHHHHHH!" I felt Reily's grip on my arm disappear and stopped dead in my tracks, afraid to move.

"Reily!? What happened! Can you hear me?!" I heard a groan come from below and shined the flashlight down, seeing that there was a curved drop to my direct right.

"I'm okay! Can you see me with the flashlight?" Carefully, I looked over the edge and sighed with relief as I saw Reily. She wasn't too far down.

"I see you, just stay there, I'm coming down." I had to be careful while going down or else I might've slipped and fell on top of Reily. The drop may have been curved but it was still soaked from the water that dripped from the making my way down I watched where I was stepping and made it down to Reily. "You okay?" I held my hand out for her to grab onto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little scared because it was pitch black without the flashlight. Do you see anything around here?" She took my hand and steadied herself as I looked around with the light. I couldn't see much other than rocks, rocks and oh look, more rocks. I was seriously starting to doubt Wuya when something shiny caught my eye.

"Reily, look over there. Do you see that?" She looked up from brushing herself off and looked in the direction I was shining the light. We both strained to see in the darkness but the strain was worth it. We both saw it, the ivory colored part of the Shen Gong Wu reflected the light back to us. I don't think I've ever been more thankful that white reflects light because we wanted nothing more than to get out of this damn cave already.

"That must be it! We found it!"

"Thank God. Let's grab the Wu and get the hell outta here." We ran over and grabbed the necklace. My heart dropped when it started to glow and I saw two other hands holding onto the Fang.

"Jack Spicer, how unpleasant it is to see you again." Omi and Raimundo stared back at Reily and I as the Demona's Fang illuminated the dark cave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other two monks and their dragon companion.

"Great, this'll be fun. Alright queball name your game."

"The game is a two on two match but each team is only allowed one Shen Gong Wu. The challenge is simple, the first team to be eliminated loses. Raimundo and I wager the Orb of Tornami, what do you wager?"

"Jack and I wager the Mind Reader Conch."

"Alright then. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Just like usual, the whole area changed and the rocks and spikes inside the cave morphed into an arena. Wuya and the other monks stood on the sidelines as the match began. Raimundo immediately went after Reily, obviously trying to get her out of the match as quickly as possible. Omi and other were the ones with the Wu so Reily had no way to defend herself. I had to focus though, if Reily was left alone to face Omi and Raimundo she wouldn't last two minutes. I tried my best, blocking and punching back at Omi's onslaught but he was pushing me back more and more. I thought I was going over the edge but I managed to get away and back into the center of the arena. I took a risk and looked over at Reily, only to see the exact moment that Raimundo managed to push her out of the arena. My anger flared and I completely forgot about the showdown.

"You're gonna pay for that one Pedrosa." I bypassed Omi and made a b-line right for the Brazilian. Sadly I didn't get that far. I heard Omi call out the Orb of Tornami and the next thing I knew the ground under me became ice, and that's how I managed to fuck up and fall out of the arena. Thanks to my fuck up we lost the Demona's Fang. The cave turned back to normal and I could just hear the verbal beating Wuya was going to give me. Then again, maybe that was just Raimundo laughing his ass off. I growled and sat up, glaring at the Wind Dragon. "What's so fucking funny?"

"That was pathetic Spicer! And here I thought you and your girlfriend were actually good at showdowns!" I was fuming. I can stand them making fun of me but Reily is a different story! The fact that we were both exhausted from lack of sleep didn't help either. I was seconds away from lashing out when Reily stood in front of me.

"Sirens Shell!" The look of pure shock on the monk's faces when Reily used that Shen Gong Wu was priceless. Within seconds they were under Reily's control. I had no time to even ask what she was planning before she bolted forward, snatched the Demona's Fang out of Omi's hand and ran back to me. "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the jet. The second we were strapped in I took off without another word. We were out of breath and I was completely stunned, but once that shock wore off I was dying with laughter.

"Holy shit Reily! That's the most underhanded thing I have have ever seen you do!" She was smiling and held up the Fang with pride.

"Hey, if my best friend is evil I might as well be evil every once in a while. A few bad choices never hurt am I right?"

"Reily, you are amazing. You didn't have to do that."

"But I did, and there's no turning back now." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't make a habit of it. I think your dad would kill me if you suddenly started doing underhanded things out of the blue." She crossed her heart with pointer finger and smiled.

"Promise. This was kinda a one time thing anyway. I didn't like the way he was making fun of you so, I decided to get him back for it."

"You did excellent girl! Even if it was only once, you did better than Jack could've done had he tried that." As much as I hate it when Wuya insults me, at least she gave Reily a compliment. By the time we got home it was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and we were completely drained. We didn't even make it back to my room, the second we stepped into the living room we had the same idea. We flopped down onto the couch and passed out. The only thing I was thinking before letting sleep take over, I hope to God Wuya doesn't sense another Shen Gong Wu.


	13. Chapter 13

***Surprise***

Today was going to be great, I just knew it. My dad was in a good mood this morning, mom made her specialty breakfast and the storm that was supposed to hit today never did and the skies were crystal clear! As far as I knew Jack wasn't busy today either so that means we get to hang out and have some fun today! I couldn't wait to get to his house. I was practically running there at my top speed.

"This is gonna be great! Maybe Jack can show me how to use more of the Shen Gong Wu today. Maybe Serena had something we can do? Man I don't even care! I'm pumped and ready for anything!" I ran right up to Jack's front door and practically threw it open. "Jack! Guess who!" I waited for the usual response of Jack yelling at me to stop throwing the door open but it never came. Unnerved at the silence I walked inside and started to look around, calling out to Jack, waiting for a response. I didn't get one. I looked everywhere I could think of inside the house. His room, the lab, living room. I even checked the vault where he keeps the Wu! Jack wasn't anywhere to be found inside his house.

Panic started to set in and my mind started racing. Where was he? Had something happened? Was Jack hurt? Where was Serena? Had she already gone? I didn't know what to do, I was panicking and I could feel my chest start to tighten. I was racing around the house trying desperately to find Jack. Maybe he was just playing a joke? Maybe he was hiding and messing with me again? Maybe he was just somewhere in the house I hadn't checked yet and just couldn't hear me? I tried to think of more explanations as to why Jack wasn't answering but each one just sounded more and more absurd. This wasn't good. He wasn't here. I couldn't find him.

"Jack!? Jack answer me! Come on this isn't funny!" I could feel tears of fear starting to form in my eyes and my breathing became labored. "Jack?" My voice cracked and I stood in the middle of the front door hallway. This wasn't right. Jack wouldn't go anywhere without telling me. He would at least call or send one of his Jack-bots to give me a message. I remembered I had my cell phone on me and my hope flared up. I quickly pulled it out and dialed Jack's number. It started ringing. Once. Twice. Three times. As his phone sent me to his answering machine I hear his prerecorded message start playing.

"Sup, you've reached Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. I'm not available right now. If you're Reily, leave a message. If you're anyone else that isn't family, fuck off." My heart dropped again and I clutched my phone so tight my fingers stated to tingle.

"Jack, it's Reily. Where are you? You're door was unlocked. Are you okay? I can't find any of your robots and your mom left. Just call me back when you get this okay? I'll wait here for a little bit okay? Please, call me back." I hung up. I felt like my lungs were on fire and my face was soaked from how bad I was crying. It was getting so hard to breath. Why couldn't I breath? I dropped my phone and leaned against the wall. I felt fear creeping in again. I'm scared. I'm alone. I don't know what to do.

_He doesn't need you._

Shut up.

_He never needed you and you know it._

Shut up.

_I bet you he hates how clingy you are._

Shut up!

_You know it's true. Jack didn't tell you where he was going because he didn't want you to know._

I said shut up!

_Face it, he's not your friend. He never was._

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Miss Reily?" I gasped and my eyes flew open. Suddenly I could breath again and I took in heavy breaths. I frantically looked around before my eyes locked onto a rather tall man standing beside me. He looked concerned. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Diol who was standing next to me.

"Diol?" I wiped away my tears before he had a chance to question them. "W-What are you doing here?" He held out a hand and I took it, knowing he was only trying to help.

"Master Chase sent me to pick you up. He and Jack are speaking at the moment and Jack had asked if I could come here and wait for your arrival. I apologize for not getting here sooner. Are you okay?" Jack was with Chase? No wonder he didn't answer his phone! That's why he wasn't here. He was okay. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It was nothing, really. Can we just go now? I really want to see Jack." The man nodded and ushered me outside. "By the way, how are we going to get to Chase's anyway? How did you get here in the first place?"

"I borrowed Jack's jet. I do know how to fly Miss Reily." He pointed to where Jack's jet was and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh. Heh, right. Sorry Diol." He smiled and patted my head.

"It is alright. I take no offence. Let's go. We shouldn't keep Master Chase waiting."

"Right." We got into the jet and Diol started us in the direction off Chase's home. I felt so much better now. Thank God Jack was okay and I couldn't wait to see him again. The joy I felt this morning was slow coming back as we came closer to Chase's volcanic home. All

I wanted to do was see Jack again.

When we finally touched down I all but jumped out of the jet and ran through the open stone door. I stood in the middle of the main room and looked around. I didn't see Jack. Maybe he was in another room? Diol did say they were in some kind of meeting. Just as I was about to start roaming around I see Jack walking down the corridor. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face and I ran over to Jack.

"Hey Jackie!" I locked my arms around him in a tight hug, waiting for his usual laugh and hug back. But he didn't do either. I pulled back and looked at him. He wasn't smiling, and he did not look happy. "Jack? Is everything alright?" He looked down at my arms and removed them from around his waist.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just leaving."

"Oh, well then let's go. It's a shame though, I wanted to-"

"You're not coming with me." I froze. My heart must've skipped a beat because there was pain in my chest that had bloomed when he said that. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He started to walk past me. He wasn't even looking at me! I reached out and grabbed him hand to stop him. "Jack what you are you ta-" He yanked his hand away, as if I had burned him or something. He was looking at me with the most disgusted look I had ever seen on him. "Jack?"

"I'm not taking you with me. Find your own way home because I'm done with you. You're completely useless to me. I don't even know why I kept you around this long." Each word he said hurt. It was so excruciatingly painful to hear him talk like that.

_Useless._

Please stop.

_Too fucking clingy._

Jack stop.

_I never needed you._

Don't say that.

_You mean nothing to me._

That was it. I couldn't hear any more. All I could do was silently cry and watch as the person I once called my best friend leave me behind. I just stood there in the middle of the main room, stunned to the point I don't think I was even breathing anymore. He left me. He left me alone. He was gone. He wasn't coming back for me.

I'm all alone again.

I broke down, finally coming out of my trance. I dropped down onto my knees, and I just screamed. I screamed and cried and yelled and I just wanted to keep screaming. My eyes were burning, my throat started to go numb and my heart felt like it was in pieces. This wasn't right. This shouldn't have happened. Why? Why now? After all this time, why now? I wanted to feel angry. I wanted to feel rage and I wanted to have a wrath, but all I could feel was betrayal and sorrow. I think I would've stayed on the floor of the main room had I not felt a hand lightly place itself on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chase above me. He was smiling at me, and he held out his other hand.

"Would you like a hand?" I couldn't speak yet, my mind wouldn't let me. I took Chase's hand and he helped me to my feet. "Would you like to explain to me what happened?" I shook my head, my tears still flowing freely. "Was it Spicer?" I froze again, letting out a tiny sob as I nodded. I heard him click his tongue. "Well, I may not have 'friends' but I do know this is not how you're supposed to treat them. I can't possibly send you home like this. Would you like to stay the night?"

"I-If it's o-okay with y-you. P-Please?" He smiled again and patted my head.

"Come with me. I'll take you to one of my spare rooms. Rest as long as you need." I nodded and followed as he lead me down the hall and into a rather large room that didn't really seem like a spare. But, I was just so tired, I didn't even care. My whole world was spinning and crashing down around me. I just wanted to sleep, hoping that when I wake up it'll all just be some nightmare. I sat down on the bed and was surprised at how soft it was. It was kind of hot in the room, or maybe my body was just over heating from the shock. Either way, I had to take off my jacket or else I might've died from heat stroke. I looked at the bundle of fabric, the light blue and neon green hurting my strained eyes. A flash of anger bubbled up inside me and I threw the old garment at Chase.

"Chase please, just get rid of that thing. I don't want to see it anymore." My voice was horse and barely above a whisper. I lay down as I hear Chase start to leave the room.

"You won't see it again." I heard the door shut and I knew I was alone again. I wanted to cry more. I wanted to keep screaming, but my body was so weak. I was so tired. It wasn't long before or fell into a dreams sleep, the pain in my heart still prominent.

***Third Person P.O.V***

Chase made his way down to the lowest floor of his volcanic home. He walked down into the dim lighted room of his dungeon and walked to the very back where two of his jungle cats stood guard and watched over the rooms only occupant. Jack Spicer sat in the middle of his cell and glared up at Chase with pure hatred. Chase simply smiled at him.

"You're fucking low you know that? I know you don't like me but this? This is fucking dirty even for a Haylin Dragonlord." Chase rolled his eyes and threw Reily's jacket through the metal bars.

"I don't think young Blackwell will be needing that anymore. She's very upset with what you said to her Jack. That was so very heartless of you, just leaving her in the middle of nowhere like that. At least you had the decency to leave her with me. I'll take good care in grooming her to become a powerful force for the Haylin." Jack stared at the jacket with shock before lunging at the metal bars of his cell, trying to grab at the Dragonlord in a fit of rage.

"What did you do to Reily!? Why did she give you her jacket!? Chase you fuck, what did you do!" Chase simply laughed at the display Jack was giving him.

"I didn't do anything Spicer. It was you who did everything. Or at least, your Chameleon-bot disguised as you. Poor Reily, she was such a wreak after all those horrid things you told her. How she was useless and annoyingly clingy. I could practically hear her heart shatter." Jack's expression changed from rage to utter horror in a matter of seconds. Chase turned to leave and the jungle cats were back on guard once again. He heard the bars rattle and Jack yelled out to him.

"You bastard! I swear once I get out of here I'm getting Reily back! You can't keep lying to her forever! Eventually someone will notice I'm missing and try and tell her! Reily's smart! She'll figure it out!" But Chase was gone before Jack had even finished. With a sigh of defeat, Jack sat down on the floor again and pulled his knees up to his chest. The red head felt horrible. He could only imagine what kind of malicious things his old Chameleon-bot could've told Reily, especially if it was coached by Chase. He grabbed Reily's jacket and held the garment closer to him. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be there to protect Reily from this type of thing. He had promised her.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


	14. Chapter 14

***Heartache***

**So... I'm am not sorry for this new chapter. If you thought the last one was sad get your feels prepared because I'm going all out on this one too. At least, I'll try anyway. Please read and Review! Reviews really help guys so don't be shy. Thanks!**

I woke up to my body feeling completely stiff. My head was pounding, my eyes stung even though they were closed and I felt like I was being crushed by a ton of bricks. Everything felt horrible. I didn't even want to get out of bed at this point. I heard the door to my room open and I forced myself to at least sit up, my body screaming at me to stop moving. I forced my eyes open to see who it was and immediately regretted my action. My eyes may have felt like they were stung before but now they felt like they were on fire. Rubbing them didn't help either.

"Who's there? What do you want?" My voice was so horse I almost didn't recognize that it was mine.

"It's Chase. How are you feeling Reily?" Chase? What is he doing in my room? Oh, right I stayed at his place yesterday. And just like that yesterday's events came crashing back down on me. I felt like I was choking on air. I laid back down on the bed and shoved my face into my pillow before screaming at the top of my wasn't a nightmare. That actually happened. Jack left me. I sat up again and lobbed my pillow at the wall. "I take it you're not any better than yesterday." I shook my head and grabbed fistfulls of my hair.

"Why would he do that? After all this time, why now?" I didn't want to believe it. I feel so helpless right now. It was like back then, when I was in the tiger pen. Only now, Jack wasn't coming to save me. No one was.

"Reily, you don't look well. I think you've slept for far too long." I looked over to Chase, startled at the fact he was now standing right next to me. He looked so concerned.

"How long was I out for?" My voice was straining so hard to stay above a whisper it was actually painful.

"You've been sleeping for nearly 24 hours."

"Holy shit!" Now that one really hurt. I tired jumping up but my body just flared up in pain and I had to lay back down. "24 hours? My parents must be going crazy right now! I gotta-"

"No need. I've already called them, informing them that you and Spicer will be staying at my home for a little while. I didn't think you wanted them to know of what Jack had done." I felt my eyes start to water again and I just cursed at myself.

_Stop crying you big baby. You're embarrassing yourself._

"Just leave me alone."

"I don't think being alone will help you at all right now." It took me a second to realize that I had said that out loud. I wiped my eyes on the backs of my hands, for a split second missing my jacket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Chase looked at me sternly and crossed his arms. I felt like I was about to be scolded. I heard him sigh and he started to ruffle my hair.

"Come on now, you need to eat something. If you feel like you want to talk while we eat then go ahead. I'll listen." I nodded and Chase helped me stand up. My legs felt like they were made of lead and jelly at the same time. It was so hard to walk, I had to hold onto Chase the whole time. Getting up the stairs wasn't any easier either, both Diol and Chase had to help me then. Once I sat down I felt relieved, thankful that there was no longer any pressure on my sore legs. I guess there really is such a thing as too much sleep, and it's pretty bad for you.

"Thank you." Diol bowed and Chase told him to go and get the food. I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down on them. Everything seemed so fake now. It was like I was looking at the world through some messed up TV screen. It didn't take Diol long to bring out the food, only a few minutes. Once that scent hit my nose I was painfully reminded that I literally hadn't eaten for a whole day. My stomach actually hurt with how empty is was. All I wanted to do right now was wolf down everything that was on the table. I almost did but Chase stopped me before I could even move.

"I would go easy on eating too fast. You might throw up if you try to eat more than your stomach will allow." I flinched at the thought of going through even more physical pain. I nodded and took his advice. I ate slowly, not wanting to take the risk anymore. It was silent for the most part, Chase didn't force me to talk about anything. At first I liked that it was silent, I didn't have an obligation to say anything, but eventually the silence started to bother me. It felt like my skin was crawling and I just couldn't stand it. Eventually I broke the silence, unable to take it anymore.

"About what I said back in the room." Chase looked at me for the first time since we started eating. He put his spoon down and folded his hands together. He really was listening. "When I was little, I got into a pretty serious accident at a zoo. I fell into the tiger's den, and my left arm got clawed pretty bad." My hand ghosted over the three large scars on my upper left arm. "While I was in the ambulance I heard this voice, I thought it was my mom at first, but she wasn't in there with me. When the doctors were stitching me up and I was hopped up on laughing gas I kept hearing someone trying to talk to me but I couldn't make out the words. It was only after the surgery and when I was coming out of it did I hear her. 'You're useless', 'Pathetic', 'You should've died in there'. That's all she would say. To this day I really don't know what she is, whether she's just me being scared or I have some kind of disorder I don't know about. But I do know one thing, when ever I'm alone she's always there, telling me things that I keep trying to believe aren't true. Although, now I don't know what to believe." I felt like I was going to die. The only other person that knew about that stupid voice was Jack, and he wasn't here anymore. Chase just smiled at me and shook his head.

"You had a traumatic experience that caused you to hear a voice that does nothing but say hurtful things. It's a common experience, and since you were so young when it happened you didn't have any knowledge to know how to get rid of it. It's okay Reily, there's nothing wrong with that, but just so you know that voice is wrong." My eyes darted up to meet his. Did he really mean that?

"What?"

"That voice is wrong. You are not useless or pathetic, I see a lot of potential in you that I don't see in many. With the right encouragement you could do great things." I couldn't believe it. Did he really mean that? Was Chase Young actually trying to cheer me up?

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it Reily, you truly do have potential. More than most experienced monks that I've fought in the past. With the right training, I bet you could even rival the Xiaolin monks." Okay, even if he was just trying to say things to cheer me up this was going a little overboard. He really ment all of this didn't he?

"You're... You're being serious?" He nodded.

"When have I ever been one to joke?"

_He's lying! You can't believe him! You're worthless to eve-_

Slowly her voice became distant and soon enough I couldn't hear her anymore. I knew that voice was still there, she wasn't gone, but I couldn't hear her anymore. He was serious. He wasn't joking with me. He actually cared. I felt a smile creep up on my face and I noticed Chase nodding in approval.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Chase. It really means a lot that you think that highly of me." He got up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course Reily. Now I do have something I'd like to ask of you, if that is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, go ahead."

"Like I said you have great potential, so I would like for you to train with me. I can teach you things you could only dream of, and it will show Spicer just how wrong he was to leave you. Of course," He moved back and sat back down in his seat. "you don't have to answer right away. Take as much time to think about it as you would need. You are under no time restraint." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Chase wanted to train me! I was going to train with the most respected Haylin Lord there is! But, wasn't this what Jack wanted? He always said he wanted to be Chase's apprentice, this was his dream. Then again, he left me here. He abandoned me, and didn't Chase have a thing for people who are loyal? Apparently Jack had no loyalty, but if Chase is willing to help me like this...

"I accept." He looked a bit surprised at my answer. He really wasn't expecting me to give him an answer today.

"You do? Are you sure you don't want more time to think?" I shook my head.

"I sure. I want you to teach me. This may have been Jack's dream but, well it's his own fault! He shouldn't have left me! If you want loyalty you got it. Jack doesn't deserve it anymore." Chase got up again and stood next to me, holding his hand out and smiling at me.

"Well then Miss Reily, welcome to the true side of the Haylin." I took his hand and nodded. This was the start of something new for me.

_I'll show him. Jack's going to regret ever leaving me. Maybe then he'll see he was wrong._


	15. Chapter 15

**The Escape**

**Hey everyone! Just a small author's note this time asking how you guys are liking everything so far? If you guys have the time please leave a review for me telling me anything you liked or disliked. Criticizing does help you know (Appropriate Criticisms). Thanks everyone!**

This was the absolute worst. How could this have happened? How did I end up locked away in a fucking dungeon while my best friend of over nine years was slowly being corrupted by the guy I saw as my evil idol? How did I have the worst fucking luck in the history of the God damned world right now? To make things worse she thinks I abandoned her here and she thinks I hate her. If I actually had the power I would not hesitate to break Chase's smug face in with a bat, but I can't do anything from this damn cell. I have to find a way out of here. I have to find some way to get to Reily and tell her the truth. There had to be a way out of this cell, right?

I got up and starred looking around. The cell itself was small but not do much that I couldn't move freely. The bars were made of a thick, solid metal. No way I could do anything with those, not even taking into account that fact I had two jungle cat guards on either side of my cell. That was the only clear way out, but no matter what kind of situation you can always find a loophole. I had to think. There had to be an alternate way out of here. What do I have on me? My heli-pack, nothing in my pockets sadly, and Reily's jacket. I had absolutely nothing that could help me at all.

"Well this is just great Jack! Nice going! Way to be the super genius you're always claiming to be!" I sat back down against the wall and held Reily's jacket close to me. "You're such a fucking idiot." Great, I was starting to sound like a little kid again, I was practically throwing a tantrum and sulking. "You're never going to get anywhere if you just keep sitting here. You want to get Reily back, then get up and start thinking." And now I was taking to myself. For once I wish Wuya was here so I didn't sound crazy to myself, but she bailed the second Chase locked me up here. I don't even know if she's with Chase or went off somewhere else. Whatever, it's time for me to find a way out. So far from what I've noticed the cats switch guards every four hours. If I'm remember correctly the next switch is going to happen in about half an hour and it takes five minuets for the new guards to actually arrive after the last set leaves. My guess is because it's such a long track down here it's easier for the current guards to go up before the new set arrives, that and they probably think I'm too scared to try anything funny. Well do I have news for them. Maybe I could try and force my way out by faking some kind of illness? Chase knows he can't kill me so the cats will have to check on me and open the cell door. No, they may be cats but they're not stupid. That's the oldest trick in the book, and you'd have to be a real jackass to fall for it in this day and age. Maybe I could try forcing my way through the bars? I am pretty skinny and the bars do have a semi wide gap between them, but if I don't make it through in time I'll get mauled by fangs and claws.

I sigh and stop pacing, not even questioning when I started. Sitting back down I clutch Reily's jacket. She never used to take this thing of, not even when she was hot. For her to just throw it at Chase and tell him to get rid of it? What did my old Chameleon-bot say to her to make her do that? It was almost time for the guard switch. Guess I'll have to wait another four hours for my chance. Hold on, were those foot steps? There were still fifteen minuets left before the switch, and why was I hearing human foot steps?

"You two may go now." That voice, why was he here? And in human form?

"Diol? Why are you here? It is not your shift yet, and where is your shift partner?" I heard one of the cats speak. Diol growled and looked over just in time to see the look of annoyance on his face.

"I am here because Master Chase has ordered me down here. You two are relived of your duties." The two didn't question the painter any further and quickly retread to the upstairs. I just stared at Diol, why was he here? I doubt Chase would order his right hand cat to watch me without a partner for no reason. What was going on here? "Jack." I jumped slightly where I sat. None of the other cats ever addressed me before.

"What do you want?" The panther warrior reached into a pocket and pulled out a key. To my utter shock he opened my cell door and stood to the side.

"You have to run." No way. This was not happening. There was no way Chase's number one, most loyal of all jungle cats was letting me free. What the he'll was going on here?

"What? Hold on, your Diol right? Why are you just letting me go? And after all this time?" Diol looked down and away from me, as if he were ashamed.

"For once, I can not agree with what my Master has done. That girl, she truly cares about you, and if you had seen the look on her face when your robot said those things to her even you would begin to question your morals. Miss Reily is being corrupted as we speak but I can do nothing to stop it. I can not defy my Master directly, but I can make up a story."

"What?" Before I could ask any more Diol pulled out the Eye of Dashi. "Hold on where did you get that?!" The man gave a smirk.

"I had 'barrowed' it from your vault the other day. Now I want you to shoot me with it." My jaw dropped open. It this cat crazy?!

"Are you serious? You want me to shoot you with lightning?" He nodded.

"You had the Eye of Dashi hidden on you and I failed to notice. You shot me in the back, took the key and ran for your life. But I am warning you now, you will no doubt have to fight many more of my comrades before you reach safety." I was stunned. I never thought Diol of all jungle cats would do something like this. I took the Eye and nodded. Diol just smiled and turned around, waiting for me to shoot him. I did, and the second he hit the ground I bolted to the stairs. This was it, or had to escape now or else I really will be ripped to shreds.

I somehow made it to the ground floor and into the main room without being seen. Only one last stretch before I made it out. I just had to...

"Right there! I see him!" Fuck! How the hell did they catch me so fast! The Eye of Dashi must've made enough noise for them to hear and Diol did let out a cry of pain. I don't blame him either. Being blasted by lightning isn't fun. I had to make a break for it, it was now or never. I ran at my top speed for the door, praying to what ever God would listen that I made it. I don't think any of them heard me. I was so close, I had just made it out of the door when I felt thick, sharp claws dig into my right shoulder. I screamed as I felt blood start oozing down my back. I used the Eye of Dashi again to blast off what ever cat was using me as a scratching post and made another break for it only to hit the end of the cliff. I tried using my heli-pack only to realize it was broken. Damnit, that had to have just happened. This isn't good, I was trapped. The cats were closing in and I had no means of escape. This was it for me. They were closing in, blocking every sensible path I could take to freedom. This was it. I'm done for. I saw one of the tigers bunching up their muscles, ready to pounce, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look.

"Typhoon Boom: Wind!" My eyes flew open just in time to see more than half of my potential murderers literally get blown away. I turned around to see the Xiaolin monks and, was that Wuya?!

"I know you're surprised Jackie but hop on and I'll explain on the way." Wuya had a physical form. She was human again.

"Hello earth to Jack Spicer! Unless you want to get eaten alive let's go!" That snapped me out of it and I took Wuya's hand and she hoisted me up onto the back of the dragon. "Dojo get us out of here!"

"On it!" Dojo whipped around and flew as fast as he could away from the Prince on Darkness' home. It took a few minutes for the shock of the situation to wear off, and when it did I exploded into a barrage of questions.

"Okay does anyone want to tell me why the hell Wuya's human again, why she's working with you monks, why you all rescued me and how you knew to rescue me?! Because right now I'm seriously thinking I just dreamed that whole thing just now!"

"Calm down Jack, you're not dreaming. Like Wuya said, she'll explain." Kimiko didn't sound the least bit irritated when she spoke. Normally just saying two words to me had her agitated. What the hell was-

"Ow! Wuya what the hell!"

"Shut up and let me heal this wound. Unless you want to keep bleeding profusely from this giant gash in your shoulder?" I shook my head and shut my mouth. This is so weird! "Now, to answer your questions. One, I'm human again because a certain panther helped me out."

"Diol?"

"That's right. But as far as Chase is concerned no one knows how I got my physical form back and I'm not telling. Two, I'm working with the monks because, again, the panther asked me too to help save you. Basically, all this was Diol's plan because if he hadn't shown up none of them would've known you were in trouble and I wouldn't be able to help."

"But you always say you hate me and don't need me?"

"I'm a Haylin witch Jackie, I lie. There, all healed up." I rolled my shoulder to test it out, low and behold it didn't hurt anymore.

"Okay that's it for you, but why did they agree to help?" Clay turned his head around to face me.

"Well we didn't do it just fer you Jack. Diol told us what happened to Reily."

"We're doing it to help her, not just you." I looked at Raimundo with a bit of shock.

"But you hate her!"

"I don't hate her! She's just fun to tease alright!" This was insane. Wuya had a body, the monks were saving my ass WITH Wuya's help, Diol disobey Chase's orders. Have I finally gone crazy or did I just get the biggest stroke of luck I'll ever get in my entire life?


	16. Chapter 16

**The Plan**

Dojo finally touched down in front of the Xiaolin Temple and went back to his smaller size, climbing into Clay's shoulder. No one had said anything else after Wuya had vaguely told me of Diol's plan and I still had a lot of questions I wanted answered. We made our way into the temple and sat down outside on the deck.

"Alright, now that we have Jack we need to think of a plan to get back into Chase's and somehow get Reily to listen to the truth." Kimiko looked out to the odd group as if looking for answers but no one spoke.

"Hey, I still have questions." Everyone turned to look at me. A wave of nervousness washed over me, something that hasn't happened in a long time. I cleared my throat before talking again. "Did anyone actually ask why Diol of all the jungle cats wanted us to save Reily? Don't you think that's just a little weird and out of character for him?"

"Jack it's as weird as weird gets but the cat did get me my body back and some of my powers so right now I'm a bit in debt to him. I don't like being in debt to an overgrown house cat. And besides, if the girl gets corrupted by Chase I lose the one decently competent partner I have between you two."

"Hey!" Wuya chuckled and flicked me in my face.

"Calm down Jackie I'm kidding. You've been doing better, but still, it's clear that you're starting to lose it without her around. But I think that's mostly because you know she's in danger and you never did handle stress very well." I rubbed the spot on my cheek she flicked and huffed.

"Okay, so, like Kimiko said, do we even have a plan to get her back? It's not like we can just waltz back in no problem, find Reily and have me be like 'Hey Reily, I know you're probably pissed as all hell but I'm here to tell you that the Jack you spoke to who knows how long ago wasn't me but my old Chameleon-bot disguised as me so let's get out of here'."

"We know that Spicer, that's why Diol asked all of us to work together."

"Huh?" I stared at Raimundo with an utterly confused look.

"Look, Diol knew that we wouldn't be able to do anything on our own. That's why he found Wuya and did her a favor, so she would help us get you and Reily back. Part one is done, now we just have figure out part two, and that ain't gonna be easy unless you clear your head and start thinking Mr. Genius."

"Raimundo is right. Jack Spicer, this is where we need your help. You know who Reily is better than we do, and you know Chase Young's home like the back of your palm."

"The back of yer hand Omi."

"That too." All eyes turned to Wuya as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What the monks are trying to get at Jackie is basically you know more than we do about how Reily works and what Chase might do to get her on his side faster. You need to come up with the plan here because we're basically lost right now." Well, she wasn't wrong. None of them knew a lot about Reily, not even Chase. Unless he somehow got Reily to tell him about herself, which is actually pretty hard to do. But then again, Reily didn't feel like she was abandoned like an unwanted toy before this whole fiasco. I had to think. This was going to hard one way or another and if we didn't act soon we might not be able to get to her.

"Alright, I get we have to act soon but-"

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Dojo came slithering into the room at his top speed, crawling on top of Clay's hat while panting.

"What's with the lizard?" Wuya asked, clearly annoyed.

"You okay partner?" The dragon took several deep breaths before swallowing heavily.

"THE YANG YO-YO IS MISSING!" The monks jaws dropped.

"What!? How! We had the Yang Yo-Yo locked up in the vault! No one's been in or out of it in weeks aside from Master Fung. When could it have gone missing?!" Kimiko looked more angered than shocked. As the monks began to argue over how the Shen Gong Wu could've gone missing I began to think about our situation. How long had Chase been planning this? Was it from the very start? It's possible, but we still need to keep our options open. As I began to weigh our options something hit me. Something Chase had said to me the day he locked me up.

"Guys." All eyes were on me. "I think I know who has the Yang Yo-Yo."

"Who?" Omi asked. If I wasn't so naturally pale it would've been more noticeable that the color was slowly draining from my face.

"The day Chase locked me away he took two Shen Gong Wu from me." Everyone was silent, listening to my every word. "He took the Sirens Shell and the Demona's Fang. Now we all know what those two Wu do right?" The monks nodded. "Think about it, if Chase has both of them do you know how easy it'll be to control Reily? All he needs to do is use the Sirens Shell. He wants he to become more powerful? The Demona's Fang. But even then Reily isn't actually evil. What's the one Shen Gong Wu that can make someone completely evil?" At the realization everyone went as pale as I had.

"After she becomes evil Chase would barely have to use the Sirens Shell on her, she'll just go along with it." Raimundo looked to Kimiko.

"And with the added power of the Demona's Fang..."

"That kid would be one tough opponent." We all turned to look at Wuya. "If she gains the power of a demon, even if I could use all of my magic, it would look like child's play compared to the power Reily would gain."

"And who is to say that Chase Young has not already done this? We may be too late to stop this from happening already."

"No, I think we still have time." Everyone turned back to me. Time to prove I really did know Reily. "Reily may hate me right now but she's not stupid. Once her anxiety goes down she'll be on guard, albeit still easily manipulated if Chase plays his cards right. And we all know how easily Chase Young can manipulate people. He doesn't make mistakes. He also has to be careful not to allow his jungle cats to stay in their usual form. If Reily is around they have to stay human or else Chase will lose her immediately. You guys have seen it." I looked to the monks. "Remember how freaked out she became when Katnappe's kitten was in front of her? It would be 100x worse if she sees an actual big cat, she's deathly afraid of them. So if we do manage to get inside and see Reily, Chase's warriors will have to stay in human form. That would only be slightly less deadly, but we'd still be screwed so getting caught is not an option. Chase needs to gain her trust before any plan of his will work. Evil or not, no matter what she believes I said to her, Reily would still try to find a way to make sense of what happened. She would still try to believe I care about her, and that's what will keep her from being under Chase's total control."

Wuya and I stayed at the temple until nightfall, planning with the Xiaolin Warriors on how to approach Chase's lair. This was one Hell off a risky plan and we still needed more time to strategize, but at least we were getting somewhere. My only fear was that we might not get there in time. If we missed our chance and Reily is already turned into a demon by the time we get there, I might have to fight my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

***Training***

To say Reily was unprepared for her new daily routine would be an understatement of the highest possible level. The girl was in no way ready for Chase Young's level of training, and he was going easy on her. Chase was getting tired of seeing the girl fail constantly and because of trivial things. The Dragonlord was quickly losing his patience and honestly began to rethink his decision.

_Where did her determination go? Just last week she was set on showing 'Spicer' that she was anything but useless. Now she can't even go through a single training session without messing up and nearly killing herself._

Chase sat quietly at his dining room table, slowly eating his Lao Mang Loan Soup. He needed to think of something to get Reily back on track or else all of his work would be for nothing. This task was considerably harder since he knew little about the girl, other than her deadly fear of cats and extreme loyalty to Spicer which had dwindled greatly. Chase needed to think of something soon or else he feared he would lose the girl to emotional defeat.

Deeper inside the Dragonlord's home, Reily was still training with one of Chase's best warrior's. Sadly she was still losing, and the woman put her into the ground once again. Reily felt hopeless. Nothing she did made her a better fighter and she couldn't even beat her trainer once. How could she prove Jack wrong if she couldn't even win once? Reily stayed on the ground, not wanting to get up. She felt like giving up.

"Miss Reily are you okay? Did I break something?" Lilith keeled down beside the teen, genuinely worried for the girl's well being. Reily gingerly sat up and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Lilith. It's just... I can't get anything right anymore. We've been training for almost two weeks now and practically all this week I've made no progress! I don't know what happened." Reily sighed and looked away. The jungle warrior had seen a situation like this once before. A fighter who once had enough spirit to take down an army now can barely defend themselves. The girls state of mind must have changed.

"If I may, can I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead, I'll take anything at this point."

Lilith smiled and put her hand on Reily's head and ruffled her hair. The brunette turned and stared at her teacher.

"What is happening to you is normal. I know you have been through much but even if you want to do something, if you don't have the spirit to do it you will never get it done. You have spirit, but it has lost its glow. If you wish to get it back, you have to clear your mind. You are still thinking of the one who betrayed you are you not?" Reily nodded shyly. Embarrassed that Lilith caught onto her. She still thought about Jack, more than she should.

"I just, I still can't believe he said those things to me. We were so close..." Lilith suddenly stood and pulled Reily up with her. Before Reily had a chance to ask what was going on Lilith put her hands on her shoulders and looked Reily right in the eyes.

"Yes, you were close. Yes, he was your friend once. There is no denying that it happened. You cannot change that, and I am not asking you to change that. What I want you to do though is stop putting him in a forgiving light. He betrayed you. That is it. There is no going back for him, and you must see that by now. Miss Reily, he is not coming back for you." Lilith let go and waited.

Reily was thinking. She knew Lilith was right, Jack wasn't coming back. She had to get over it, but all those years with him. She couldn't just let those go! It was basically her whole life, and when she had finally come back Jack had been so happy to see her again. She just couldn't help but think what she could've done wrong.

"Lilith do you really think I can do this?"

Lilith didn't miss a beat.

"Absolutely. I have no doubt in my mind you can do this. If Master Chase has this much faith in you I see no reason to not have that same faith." Reily bit her lower lip. They really did believe she could do this. It was just like... suddenly Reily's eyes widened and she broke out in a big smile that caught Lilith of guard. "Have you figured something out?"

"I did! The reason I started messing up is because I kept thinking no one believed I could do it. Eventually I guess I just convinced myself I couldn't, but I forgot Chase had said that he had faith in me. He said right from the start that he saw potential in me, and ya know what, I'll be damned if I make him wrong." Lilith smiled and patted the girl's head.

"There's that spirit I saw before. Are you ready to keep going?" Reily nodded and the two took their fighting stances. This time, Reily was determined to win.

Chase was making his way to check up on Reily's training, fully prepared to see the young girl fail once again. If she didn't straighten out soon this plan would never work.

"Lilith how are you and-" Before the Prince could finish his sentence he heard a yell and before he knew it he had to duck to avoid getting hit by the body of his jungle warrior. The woman groaned but she had a smile on her face as she stood.

"That's what I want to see! Well done- oh! Master Chase! We were not expecting you." Lilith bowed and walked back over to Reily. "It seems Reily had finally recovered from her slump and is making excellent progress." Chase was stunned. It was only a few hours ago that Reily couldn't ever hold her own for five minuets let alone throw one of his most skilled warriors. This was a very wonderful turnaround. Chase smiled and recomposed himself.

"This is perfect. I'm glad you were able to overcome what ever was blocking your progress. Keep this up and you'll be ready in no time." Chase walked out, clearly able to hear the two girls continue their training. This was splendid. Now that Reily was getting better Chase's plan was back in motion. It was only a matter off time now until he could fully use her to his advantage.


	18. Chapter 18

***Exhaustion***

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updating but I have a lot of things going on now and I've started another story. Don't worry though, I fully plan on finishing this story. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you guys like how the story is going so far. Please leave a review if you can and as always enjoy the story!**

"Wuya is he okay? He hasn't left his lab in over a week now." Kimiko looked up at the Haylin witch as she set down a tray of drinks for the four visiting monks. Wuya sighed and sat down next to the Fire Dragon in training.

"I don't know. Usually I would just phase through the door and check up on him but I'm not a ghost anymore. I know I could probably break the door down if I really wanted too but, I don't think that will make him talk. He hasn't said a word since the day we got back here. He won't answer me." The witch just stared at the cup in her hands. It was actually hard to see Jack like this. The boy was usually energetic and smiling, but without that girl here, it was like he was a shell. The five sat in silence, unable to think of anything to say to each other. It was strange, the enemies sitting together in some civil manner. It was almost unreal. Just add the silence was becoming unbearable they heard the front door open.

"Oh Jackie dear! Mommy's home! I-" Serena stopped in her tracks when she saw the group sitting in her living room. She looked around but didn't see her son. "Oh, I didn't realize Jack had company over. Um," she liked around at the faces, not recognizing any of them. "Where's Reily?" The air in the room suddenly filled with tension, and Serena could feel it.

"Serena, you may not recognize me, but it's me, Wuya. The purple ghost lady that followed Jack around?"

"Oh! Wuya! How nice to finally meet you!" The woman went up to Wuya with not hesitation and have her a hug. "But, please, if something happened be honest with me. I may not be the one to pry but I'm not oblivious. The second I mentioned Reily all of you tensed up."

"How could you-"

"I'm a mother Wuya. We're supposed to catch on to these kind of things." Serena sat down in the open arm chair and filled her hands onto her lap. "Now children, tell me what's happened." It only took a few minutes for the monks to begin explaining to Serena everything that had happened to get son and his best friend.

Serena couldn't believe her ears. Everything she had just been told, it was unbelievable. The amount of shock she was feeling nearly equaled the amount she felt the day Reily fell into the tiger den when the two were eight.

"And... all of this happened recently?" Kimoko nodded.

"And now Jack won't come out of his lab. We really need his help this time but if he doesn't hurry up we might actually lose Reily. Even though we don't really know her, no one deserves to think their best friend abandoned them. No like this at least." Kimiko sighed and looked out to her friends. This was awkward but Jack's mother deserved to know the truth, and maybe she could even help them.

"Ma'am, do you have anything that could help us? Anything we should know 'bout Jack an' Reily?"

Serena had to think. Did she know something that could help? Jack told her everything but did she really have something that could help the monks? The only things she could think of were simple memories that would only mean something to her. But, maybe...

"Well, I don't think I'll be much help." She could see the hope slowly disappear from their eyes. "But," the five perked up again. "I think, well, I don't know how these would be significant or help in any way, but Jack and Reily have shared a lot over the years. Reily was like a daughter to me. I honestly thought her and Jackie would started dating, but that never happened. Reily and Jack, they've been through so much. Like I said before, I catch on to things I shouldn't because that's what mothers do, and I noticed that whenever those two were apart it was like they were missing parts of themselves. It was like they needed each other to just keep existing. I don't think I completely understood why until Reily moved away two years ago. Why she gave Jack that news out was like my son had changed into a completely different person. He didn't smile, he started closing himself off from everyone, he didn't even talk to me. I could only imagine how bad it was for Reily. If you had all met Jack before Reily moved you wouldn't believe it was him, but slowly, I could see him going back to how he was before. He's been so happy lately, I hate to see that he's going back to hiding away." Serena smiled down at the cup of now cold tea in her hands. Wuya got up and placed her hand on the mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry this all happened, but I honestly think he's trying his best to think up a plan to save Reily. I've known Jack for a while, I don't think he'll give up so early."

"You're damn right I'm not giving up." All eyes in the room darted to the direction of the open hallway. Jack stood, arms crossed and a wide grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and in a flash four Jack-bots came into the room and laid out several blueprints. The six occupants, previously worried about the red head, now stared in confusion at the written plans before them.

"Spicer, what's all this?"

"This Pedrosa, is what I've been working on the past week. This is my plan to get Reily back."

"Jack there's like, five pages here!" Kimiko exclaimed, holding up one of the large blueprints, trying to decipher which way she was supposed to look at it. Jack came over and carefully took the plans or of the Fire Dragon's hands.

"Calm down Kimmy, most of this is just the schematics of Chase's house."

"You drew out Chase Young's entire home?" Omi was looking at every piece that had been laid out.

"Yup. Alright, now, let's get down to business here. But before I start explaining I wanna make something clear. You four are going to have to listen to me." Jack pointed at the four monks. "I know we've always fought but this time I really need you to listen to me. That means you to Wuya." Jack turned, expecting to see some kind of look of annoyance from the old Haylin witch, but all he got was a smile.

"We're here for you Jackie. Just tell us what to do."

Serena had been listening in silence so far. She decided it was finally time to leave her son to what he did best. She was proud of her son. No matter how many times he said he was evil when it came to Reily you would think he was a saint. She knew he could do it, Serena Spicer didn't raise her son to give up easily when it came to the people he cared about. Reily ment everything to him, so she knew that no matter what, Jack would do everything he could to get her back. That was a fact Serena knew.


	19. Chapter 19

***Manipulation***

Well over a month ago Chase Young had started to lose hope that his plan would work, now he wondered why he would even think like that. Reily has turned into an excellent student. She far surpassed his expectations of her and now, even without Shen Gong Wu she's become nearly unstoppable. Before she couldn't even hold her own for five minuets, now his warriors were lucky if that lasted two against her. Even her magic, although weaker than average since she is not of Haylin descent, is becoming more powerful than he could have ever thought.

Although he did have a few concerns. The Spicer and the monks had teamed up. Even Wuya, who somehow managed to regain a physical form, has joined them. Facing them separately would be no problem but together, it was unknown what they could pull off with four Xiaolin Dragon's in training, a Haylin witch and Spicer's intelligence. Although the last one is hard to admit, Spicer was smart. He did manage to severely injure Diol and escape by using the Eye of Dashi that he somehow managed to keep hidden on his person. No doubt the boy was bright, but bright out not he was in the way. Chase sat down next to the bed that held a still badly burned Diol.

"How are you feeling old friend?" The jungle warrior's eyes opened slowly.

"I am fine Master Chase. There is no need to worry about me. I am only sorry that I have been out of commission for so long." Chase shook his head.

"You are still injured, there is no need to apologize. I am only grateful that Spicer's idiocy didn't kill you. How that nitwit managed to have the Eye of Dashi hidden for so long is something I'll have to look into. Someone must have missed something while searching him. Either way, have you been updated on her progress?"

"Miss Reily? I hear she's doing well." Chase grinned. It was not one of simple happy thoughts, this grin was one of victory.

"That is correct. Blackwell is doing far better than I had hoped for her. I believe she'll be ready to turn in another week. Once she does all this planning will finally pay off." Diol sighed at his Master's statement. This was something he was hoping to avoid.

"Please pardon me for asking but, do you not think you've gone a bit far this time?" Chase narrowed his eyes at the jungle warrior.

"What are you saying Diol?" It was not like Diol to question his plans.

"What I mean is, don't you think turning her against Jack and lying to her was a bit much? You knew she would follow Spicer anywhere, do anything he said, so why separate them? Why take that chance? You knew as well as I do that if even one thing went wrong this whole plan would never have worked. Why didn't you just get them both on your side? Spicer would have done anything you said." Chase was a bit surprised. Diol never questioned him this much. What's gotten into his right hand warrior?

"Well, the answer is simple Diol. Spicer had no sense of loyalty to me, only admiration. His loyalty was to Blackwell and Blackwell alone. As for her, she has a very strong sense of loyalty. She never questioned Spicer for his choice in becoming evil, she even went along with it. She is quite literally the embodiment of loyalty. If Spicer decided one day to turn on me she no doubt would follow him. Getting rid of Spicer was the only way to keep her loyal to me, and now that I've done that, I can use her any way I want and she won't question a thing."

Before Chase could go on they two heard the sound of metal crashing to the floor. Chase whirled around and nearly went wide eyed as he laid eyes on Reily. The girl stood frozen in the door way, shock and horror written clearly across her face. Below her was the dropped try that had been full of food for Diol. She must've been asked to deliver it instead of the usual guard.

"Miss Reily..." Diol couldn't look at her. Underneath her shock he could clearly see the look of betrayal once again.

"What... What did you just say?" For once Chase was actually speechless. She shouldn't even be here, she should still be training.

"Reily, weren't you supposed to be training right now?" The witch in training took a step forward, he eyes beginning to water.

"I thought I'd come and visit Diol to see how he's doing, and instead I heart all THAT!" Chase narrowed his eyes as the girl's hands began to glow with green fire. A sure sign she's losing her temper. "What did Diol mean by lying to me and what's this fucking plan you were talking about?" Chase stood silently, keeping his eyes locked with Reily's. "You did all of this, turned Jack against me, made me lose my only friend, USED me, and for what!? What the fuck were planning to do with me huh?!"

"Well now Reily, I can't lose you just yet. I've invested to much time and effort to have you go running off now." Chase snapped his fingers and in an instant Reily was surrounded by the jungle cats. Reily froze in place. "Now that I have your attention, I really didn't want to have to do this." Chase's hand stared to glow a dark purple.

"W-what... what a-are you gonna d-do?" Reily dropped to the ground, fear gripping her mind.

"It's time for you to get over that useless boy Spicer." Chase held his hand over Reily's head and grinned. "By the time I've finished, that boy will mean nothing to you." Those were the last words Reily heard before her vision went black.

***Error***


	20. Chapter 20

***Miscalculation***

This was is, today was the day they were going to rescue Reily. The group had been preparing for weeks for this day and Jack was more than nervous. The boy hadn't stopped shaking ever since they got on Dojo to fly out to the Dragonlord's home. Wuya was sat in front of the red head and she could sense his nervousness. It was practically radiating off of him. The witch turned slightly to look back at him.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up a bit surprised. "What? Uh, yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry about me Wuya." He put on a smile, as if that fake sign of happiness would trick her.

"Jack, stop that. I know you're not okay, you've been shaking like a leaf ever since we left the temple. What's on your mind boy?" Jack's fake smile faded away and he looked down at the moving ground below. At this point the monks were paying attention. Jack was a vital part of the plan's success, if he wasn't on top of his game things could turn out bad.

"I'm just scared. This has never happened before. Reily was always on my side, she never let anyone else's opinion of me bother her. She's my best friend. If I lose her to Chase..." Wuya placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Calm down Jack. We'll get her back, no matter what okay?" Jack smiled and nodded, but Wuya wasn't nearly as optimistic as she had sounded. She knew damn well this was going to be hard. She hasn't said anything when it happened but a few days ago she had sensed a frightening power surface. She could only assume what it was but she wasn't sure. As much as the witch wanted to tell the kids she didn't want to cause Jack to panic. It was highly possible that she read the sensation wrong and she was just being paranoid herself but she doubted it. That power was too strong to have just been a misread.

They were getting closer to Chase's home and the closer they got the dread overcame Wuya's senses. This was not good. Something was wrong here. The group somehow managed to land safely and without notice. Chase always had guards patrolling the perimeter of his home so why all of a sudden no jungle cat welcoming party? They shouldn't have been spotted right away but they should have seen at least a few jungle cats outside, but there weren't any to be seen. Wuya was starting to get a sinking feeling. This wasn't right.

The group made its way around to find an alternate entrance than the front but before they could even get a decent look they were surrounded by the very cats that had been missing only moments before. The monks took their battle stances and Jack was about to reach for a Shen Gong Wu when one of the cats began to morph. She stood and have the intruders a toothy grin.

"We've been expecting you Spicer." She motioned towards the front entrance. "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and follow us?" She began walking and the other cats followed her. Everyone was nervous now, terrified even. They were leading them right into where they wanted to be without even so much as a protest. Wuya's sinking feeling just became a horrible reality. They were lead into the main room and Chase was standing in the middle of the large staircase. The smile on his face made a chill run down everyone's spines. Jack felt his anger start to bubble up when he didn't see Reily anywhere.

"Where is she Chase!" The Dragonlord simply chuckled. Jack's anger was slowly on the rise.

"You'll have to be more specific Spicer. I've known many females in my time here. Which one are you referring to?" Jack was about to snap but Omi decided to step in.

"Chase Young you know very well which female we are speaking of! We are here to take Reily away from your evil influence." That smile never left Chase's face.

"Well then, if that's what you want, then you'll have to convince her to leave. Reily, come down here. I believe it's time for these little ones to see your power." There was silence for a moment before a low chuckled filled the whole room. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs at the laughing stopped.

"Well then, if you say so Chase." The group stood in shock as Reily descended the stairs. Jack was in utter disbelief.

_It that really Reily? There was no way, that couldn't be her. That can't be her!_

Reily, the sweetheart that he knew since childhood. Reily, the girl who used to cry whenever she thought she did something to upset him. Reily, the very same girl who always picked him up whenever get thought he wasn't good enough for anything, looked nothing like herself at all. Reily looked so different, not so much in the physical sense aside from new muscle tone to get body, but her _eyes_. She looked terrifying with that death cold glare she seemed to be giving everyone. The way she was presenting herself as well was so different. Reily's body language always said she was shy but confident, now it was like her body was screaming at you to run and hide before she ripped your throat out. She was grinning from ear to ear and a wave a fear passed over everyone.

"I'm not interested in being associated with weaklings and liars." She seemed to be glaring searing daggers at Jack. "If you don't leave now you won't be leaving at all, so take the chance and scurry on out of here like the little mice you are." It was silent for what seemed like forever. No one knew what to say but they did know one thing, they really had been too late. Reily had turned against them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not leaving without her." All eyes were on Jack now. The boy was shaking, but it wasn't from fear. He was pissed. "I'm not leaving until I get my best friend back!" Jack pulled out the Eye off Dashi and aimed it at Chase. A large bolt of lightning shot out and Chase barely had time to dodge. Before anyone else had a chance to launch an attack a wave a magic knocked everyone back and into the floor.

"That was a pretty move there Jackie, but if it's a fight you want, then you'll have to face me." Reily now stood at the bar off the stairs, her hand glowing and sickening green. She had mastered how to use Haylin magic. Reily grinned and grabbed the necklace she was wearing. "And when you do fight me, know this Spicer, I'm not making it easy for any of you." All eyes went wide with horror as Reily's necklace began to glow red.

_"Demona's Fang."_


	21. Chapter 21

***The Fight Begins***

"_Demona's Fang_."

The second those words were uttered Reily's whole appearance changed from frightening to absolutely terrifying in a matter of seconds. The Demona's Fang glowed a deep red and no sooner had that happened the transformation began. Reily's skin began to turn a dark grey staying with her hands. Horns began to grow from her head and the sound of fabric tearing could be hard as wings sprouted from her back. The green colouring of her magic changed slightly darker and her fingernails turned into jet black claws. To top it all off she even had a tail and slowly you could see scales starting to form over her skin.

This was it. Everyone knew once this fight started there was no escaping until someone went down. Now all they had to do was hope it wasn't them who lost. Jack never took a step back. He was determined to win this and God be damned if the monks were going to let him down. Wuya, although uncertain of the whole situation, wasn't about to back out now. The stupid cat went through a lot to get her body back, the least she could, for both Diol and Jack, was to stay and fight.

"Don't pussy out on us this time Jack." Raimundo's voice broke through the tense silence among the group, his tone half joking half fearful. Jack forced out a laugh.

"No worries on that Pedrosa. She wouldn't let me escape even if I wanted to." Reily had been standing still for a few minuets now, most likely letting her body adjust to the new additions. After another minute her tail twitched to life and her wings spread wide. Reily growled and lived her head up, looking to the ceiling before cracking her neck. She opened her eyes and glared right at the rag tag group of intruders, revealing that not even her eyes were supposed from change. Her once soft brown eyes were completely red, and it wasn't just her iris. No, her eyes were completely red, no pupil to be seen.

"You ready to lose your worthless life Spicer?" She readied herself for an attack and Jack did the same.

"Only if you're ready to come back to your senses." And in a flash, everything kicked off at once. Jack and Reily matched and it all exploded from there. Jungle cats came out of no where, Shen Gong Wu were used and abused and even Chase was fighting, giving Wuya a hard time keeping up. The witch and Dragonlord fought almost evenly, Wuya with the help of a few Wu the monks had trusted her with. Wuya thanked the gods they did because if not Chase would have over powered her by now. She may have some of her powers back but not near enough to keep Chase at bay forever.

The monks weren't having a picnic either. With the jungle cats allowed to morph back and forth from cat to human it was even harder keeping track of where they were. This fight was one of their hardest yet. These cats were some of the most powerful warriors from across time. Even Xiaolin Dragon's in training were going to have a tough time even with the help of some of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu they had. These cats were toying with them and they knew it. It wasn't hard to see. All they had to do was keep the monks away from Jack and not much else. So long as Jack didn't get the back up they knew he needed, the cats thought victory was ensured.

Jack was having a whole other level of difficulty all together. Reily was always faster than him to begin with, now that her speed was enhanced by the Wu it was she was even faster, not to mention how fast she can cut through the air with those wings of hers. Jack was no match for her speed, but she wasn't exactly moving in a strategic matter. At first, her movers were precise, powerful, and focused. Now it seemed like she was just playing with him. If Jack could concentrate long enough he might be able to see an opening to strike, but it was hard to think when your best friend is berating you and saying things you would never even dream of saying to her.

"How's this for useless!?" A swipe of her claws and the side of Jack's heli-pack was torn open. The wires began speaking he and knew he had to ditch it before things got messy. Landing hard on the ground, Jack dumped the useless hunk of metal and started to run. He tried to get as much distance between them as possible but it seems Reily wasn't having that. "Where do you think you're going?" Claws dug into his shoulders and Jack was lifted painfully into the air. The searing pain nearly marrying him cry out but he held it in. The claws went deeper before he was thrown into a wall hard enough to cause a few ribs to crack. Jack slumped down, pain shooting through every fiber of his body, but he wasn't giving up yet. Gritting his teeth, the tech genius forced himself up and used the a Third Arm Sash to try and grab a good on Reily. He missed, barely having time to dodge Reily's magic attack he had no time to try and get away from her scathing hand that wrapped around his neck and slammed him to the ground. The boy coughed and he could swear for a second he felt blood come up. Reily was chocking him with one hand while grinning down at him. Jack tried ruthlessly to get Reily to let go but the girl wouldn't budge. Only when Jack was about to pass out from lack of oxygen did she loosen her grip, letting Jack take in the air he so desperately needed. She leaned in closer, fangs poking out of her mouth over her lips. "How's it feel Jackie? To know that your so called 'useless' and 'annoying' old friend could end up this powerful?"

"I would never call you useless or annoying!"

"Liar!" She slammed Jack's head into the floor again, disorienting him and causing stars to dance in his vision. "You were right in front of my face! You called me useless! Clingy! **A fucking tool that you got tired of using!**" Her grip tightened again as her voice became louder. Anger and betrayal dripping from her tone. She got up, taking Jack with her, and slammed him back into the wall behind them with a hard kick to his abdomen. If Jack wasn't coughing up blood before he was now. He practically heard several of his ribs break and his shoulder blade felt like it had snapped as well. His body didn't get the chance to slump down this time. Reily was back to holding his neck, lifting him off the ground and holding him against the wall. Jack coughed and this time he was sure blood was coming up. He could taste the distinct taste of iron.

"R-Reily... I wouldn't... say that about you. Never." This statement only seemed to piss off the demon girl more. The growl she let out was heart stoppingly terrifying.

"You were right in front of my face Jack. You expect me to believe you never said anything!" With all her strength she whirled around and the Jack across the floor. The red head landing hard then skipping a few times before stopping. He was in pain, so much more than he had ever been in all the years he was alive. If this kept up he wouldn't have any bones left for Reily to break. "Chase was right all along. You're nothing but a-"

"Why don't you fucking think for a second!" Reily stopped above Jack. Her tail siding behind her in agitation as Jack looked pathetically up at her. "Why... oh fucking why, would I say... all that shit to you... NOW of all times? You know me better... than anyone else. Think about it. Why wouldn't I have... just told you to fuck off... when we were kids? Why would I say that now when I need you the most!?" If Reily had pupils right now they would be wide with shock.

What Jack was saying, actually made sense?

_No. No it can't make sense. I saw him. He was right there in front of me that day. That was him. He had said all of that, all those horrible things... but, Jack wouldn't say that. That's... that's right. No. No! He's trying to trick me! Chase warned me not to listen to his lies!_

What little hope Jack had when Reily stop stopped vanished when anger consumed her face again.

"You're trying to trick me! Well it's not going to work this time! I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore!" Before Reily could strike, a bolt of ice shot out and knocked her back. Enraged, Reily looked up to see Omi and the monks helping Jack off the ground.

"Reily Blackwell, you are not in your right mind. You are being tricked not by Jack Spicer, but by Chase Young." Reily's anger was boiling. How dare they say that! Chase was there for her when Jack abandoned her.

"You're wrong! Jack left me here! He left me alone and Chase was the only one who cared!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Jack coughed up more blood, yelling defiantly wasn't good for him right now. "Answer me this Reily, what happened to your feat of cats?" At the mention of the age old phobia Reily's body froze.

_My fear of...cats? But, I'm not scared of Chase's jungle cats at all. Why would I..._

"Why would I be... afraid of cats?" They could tell Reily was starting to get confused. Chase must have messed with her memoriesto make her more loyal to him. Jack tried to stand without Clay's help but it was too much.

"We were eight, your mom took us to the zoo. It was right before we had to go home, you fell into the tiger den. The tiger got your left arm, that's where those scars are from!" Jack pointed to Reily's left arm where four large claw marks were clearly visible. Reily gently touched one, her hand shaking as she did so. "Ever since then you couldn't even stand being around a house cat, let alone the very jungle cat that caused those scars! That's why you always wore the jacket I got you. You hated looking at them all the time and hated the questions people would ask you. I'm not lying to you, Chase is!"

_Chase... Chase is lying to me? But, that means... that doesn't explain..._

"That doesn't explain why you said all those things to me..." Jack sighed and pushed himself away from Clay, forcing himself to walk over to Reily. Once he stood directly in front of her, he smiled.

"That wasn't me. Chase had me locked away and used my old Chameleon-bot to pose as me and say those things to you. Reily, I would never call you useless or a tool. Your my best friend."

_It wasn't Jack? Then, Chase really was... He was lying to me the whole time._

The gravity of the whole situation finally hit Reily like a ton of bricks. Jack thought he was going to get a whole water show. He thought Reily was going to cry and bawl her eyes out in front of him. What they seemed to have forgotten was the fact she was still under the effects of the Yang Yo-Yo.

There were no tears. There were no loud sobs of 'I'm sorry'. There was nothing but silence for only a moment before a roar sounded from Reily's throat and she took off flying in the direction of Chase and Wuya.

"_**CHASE**_!" Reily was pissed beyond comprehension. That roar of his name was the only warning the Dragonlord got before he was promptly smashed through a wall. A new fight had begun, and it looks like it won't last nearly as long as the last one.


	22. Chapter 22

***Dragon vs Demon***

"_**CHASE**_!"

The roar of his name was his only warning before his body was sent crashing through a wall. He could feel his armor straining to hold up against powerful claws as they tried to pierce through. Opening his eyes he was met with a look of pure rage. Reily's eyes looked as though they held a fire behind them, this girl was out for blood now. Thinking quickly Chase managed to kick Reily off of him but the girl merely hovered in the air thanks to her wings. She was quick in trying to strike again but Chase was faster. Changing into his dragon form when Reily swung at him she grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. Apparently being thrown through solid pillars did nothing to faze her. Reily got up almost immediately and let out a growl that made even his jungle cats cower.

"**YOU LIED TO ME**! Everything you had me believe was a fucking lie! I almost killed my best friend because of you!" Reily jumped right back into action, matching blow for blow against the Dragonlord. If Chase wasn't fighting for his own safety he would actually be thoroughly impressed with the girl's strength. Even if it was enhanced by the Demona's Fang it was still impressive that she could not only keep up with him but even match him. Claws clashed together and snarls were growing in volume. The two broke apart but only one was out of breath, and it wasn't Reily.

"I'm surprised. You gained your true memories back so soon. Tell me, what triggered that?" Chase lunged and Reily held up her arm in defence. Chase bit down on the girl's arm, expecting a pained yell but hearing noting but a growl.

"What triggered is was the holes that didn't add up." Reily kicked the Dragonlord off her, not caring that her skin tore in the process. Blood poured from the wounds for only a moment before she began to regenerate. "You tried to get rid of some important memories, but failed to realize all the holes you were leaving behind. When Jack started trying to get me to remember, things weren't adding up. But the biggest mistake you made?" Reily flew up high then dove down and raked her nails along Chase's side, making long and deep gashes. "You took out the memories that explained my scars." Chase howled in pain. This was not turning out good for him. If she kept landing blows like this the Haylin Prince wasn't going to last much longer.

"Well then, if you want them back so bad then take them." Chase snapped his fingers and in an instant Reily's mind was flooded with her old memories. Another snap of his fingers and this time Reily was surrounded by the jungle warriors. "I hope you had your fun because here is where it ends." Reily didn't move. The girl seemed to be frozen in place and for a brief, terrifying second Jack thought Reily's phobia of cats was stopping her. Jack wanted so desperately to go over and help her but Wuya was no where near done healing his wounds. The monks were exhausted as well. Those jungle cats put up one hell of fight. Jack could see Chase was grinning, he thought he had the upper hand now. He thought giving Reily back her memories was going to change things, he was wrong. "Get her." The cats pounced but none of them even got close to Reily. A harsh blast of green magic and every last one of Chase's jungle cats were knocked out cold. No one was left without shock written across their face.

"You know, one good thing about the Yang Yo-Yo making me evil, it suppressed my fear of cats." In a spilt second Chase was dodging blows again. This girl was determined to take him down no matter what. Chase was fucked. He fucked up big time this time around. Diol had been right, he had taken a chance and it had finally backfired. For the first time since he met Hannibal Bean fear started to bubble up inside him. Chase was experiencing the old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' first hand, and if things kept up this way he'd have a one way ticket to hell real quick. He was using every ounce of strength he had against her and still Reily persisted.

Magic was thrown around as if it was nothing and blows continued to be dished out and sent back twice as strong. The group was in awe at the display. Chase Young was being backed into a corner by a 17-year-old teenage girl, and Jack couldn't be more proud. He had debated on cheering Reily on but decided he'd save that for after she won. Jack had no doubt his friend would win, Reily may have been the sweetest girl he knew but if she was anything like her mother she wasn't going down until she won. Although, it seemed like Jack wasn't the only one who thought of cheering Reily on.

"Come on girl! Beat that old lizard down!" The group of teens turned and looked curiously at Wuya. The Haylin witch looking a little too excited. She looked down at them and shrugged. "What? Might as well root for her if we can't help her fight. Besides, it's not everyday you see a Haylin Lord get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a little girl barely a fifteenth his age." Wuya turned back and kept on cheering, prompting the others to join her.

Hearing those cheers not only spurred Reily on but they irritated Chase to no end. He shouldn't be losing, especially not to a little girl! But no matter what he did she just would not budge. In the midst of trying to think up a way out of this Chase faltered, giving truly the perfect opening. She jumped up high, hovering for only a moment with the help of her wings before driving back down and pinning the Dragonlord under her. The force Reily had used caused Chase's head to slam hard against the floor and much like it had done to Jack before, it caused him to become disoriented. Losing focus, the Haylin Prince reverted back to his human form. The growling above him made his eyes snap open. Reily had the look of rage in her eyes but underneath that was nothing but pure murder. Chase didn't even have time to try and struggle before Reily used her magic to pin him down to the floor. Reily readied one clawed hand, prepared to give the final blow.

"Karma's a bitch don't you think?" Her hand came down and Chase was prepared for the end, but nothing came. Opening his eyes once again he was greeted by Reily's claws being only centimetres away from his eye, but what really surprised the Dragonlord was who had stopped her. Diol stood behind Reily, a firm hand gripping her shoulder, holding her back only just enough.

"I believe that it's enough Miss Reily." The demon girl turned and glared at the man behind her.

"And why's that?! Tell me why I can't-"

"Because this is not you." Diol let go and and stared down at the young girl. He could see that slowly, she was coming back to get senses. Reily clicked her tongue and got up, releasing the Haylin Prince. "That is much better. I understand you are angry, but you are free now. There is no need to stay here any longer. Take these and please, go back with Spicer." Diol held out the Sirens Shell and the Yang Yo-Yo. Chase stayed on the ground, the fear that Reily might round on him again if he so much as twitched plagued his mind. Reily stood there, frozen still as she thought. Diol was right in a sense. This wasn't her, but the anger she was feeling and the instinct to just destroy Chase was so tempting. She shook her head, realizing just exactly what she was thinking. Reily nodded to Diol, taking the two Shen Gong Wu and moving to leave. But before that she whirled around and grabbed Chase by the collar of his armor and snarled.

"A little piece of advice for the all knowing Haylin Dragonlord, no matter if I'm evil or not, I will always be loyal to Jack. You can alter my mind all you want, but no matter what, Jack still knows more about me than anyone. He'll always be able to bring me back. You ever, and I mean EVER try something like this again, I won't hesitate to use the Yang Yo-Yo again too beat you down." She let him go and walked over the Jack and the others. Her body slowly turning back to normal and the Demona's Fang deactivated. Once she stood in front of them she smiled, and this time it was a real smile. Jack practically tackled Reily to the ground in a big hug.

"You're back!" Jack sounded so happy, but something inside Reily made her forcibly push him off her. "What's wrong?" She could see he was about to pull the trademark puppy dog eyes on her and she nearly gagged.

"I think the Yang Yo-Yo has a bigger alteration on my personality than I thought. Let's save the hugs for when I'm completely back to normal okay?" Jack nodded, he still looked upset and as much as Reily wanted to just hug him something kept stopping her. Dojo had been waiting outside for them the whole time.

"Well, well, you all look awful. Have fun?" The group laughed, although it was a tired laugh it was still a genuine laugh. It didn't take long to get back to the temple where the monks had the Ying Yo-Yo stashed away. Placing the Yang Yo-Yo back and taking Ying Yo-Yo out, Kimiko handed it to Reily.

"Can't wait to have you back." The girls smiled at each other and Reily sighed.

"Can't wait to be back." Reily took a few steps back and activated the Ying Yo-Yo. The portal to the Ying Yang world opened up and Reily stepped inside. Seconds went by. Then minuets. After about ten minuets Jack's paranoia started to set in.

"What if she's stuck in there? Should one of us go in? What if she got hurt-"

"Calm down Jack. She'll be fine. It's probably just taking her a little to find her good chi. Give her time." Wuya put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. Jack just nodded, staring at the spot Reily and disappeared from. Soon enough another portal opened and Reily stepped out. Once the portal closed everyone was silent, waiting to see if Reily really was back to normal.

"Reily? You okay?" Jack stepped up and looked at her in confusion. She was just standing there, blank faced and staring like a deer in headlights. "Reily?" She finally blinked and shook her head. Within seconds her face went from confused to happy to shock and finally to horror. Her eyes began watering and not even two seconds later she was bawling her eyes out and hugging Jack apologizing over and over again. Jack just smiled and held her as she cried, just like he had always done the many times before. "There she is. Good old Reily's back."

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Jack just smiled and held her, knowing she wouldn't listen to him until she was done. "I did all those horrible things to you. I hurt you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! I hurt you... oh my god I hurt you! Are you okay?! How are you even standing!? We need to get you to a hospital or someth- MMH!" Jack put his hands over Reily's mouth and laughed.

"Good lord calm down. I'm fine. Wuya healed me when you were fighting Chase." Reily just blinked and stared. "You better now?" She nodded and Jack uncovered her mouth. Reily's face was soaked from crying so much, it was almost comical.

"You're not mad at me?" It was hard for the others to hold in their giggles. Reily was so sweet.

"Absolutely not. Not in a million years would I be mad at you. You couldn't do anything to ever make me mad at you."

"But I-"

"Reily, you could burn down my fucking house and I still wouldn't be mad at you. I'm just glad to have you back."

"Ehem." Omi stood next to the pair and both looked down curiously. The monk smiled and held out a neatly folded light blue and green jacket. "I believe this belongs to you Reily." Reily practically squealed in delight and grabbed her jacket.

"My jacket! Thank you Omi! Oh I missed this thing so much!" She quickly put it on and smiled wide. "Thank you guys really. You didn't have to help Jack get me back, but you did. You risked your lives to help save me. Thank you so much." Reily was about to cry again but a light bump to her head stopped get.

"Yeah yeah we get it. Quit it with the water works already." Raimundo smiled at her. Reily started laughing and before anyone else knew it they were laughing too.

Things were going to go back to normal soon. Jack and the monks would go back to fighting for the Shen Gong Wu, but now they'd have more times where they would hang out together. Wuya was perfectly fine with having her body back, even if it ment she wouldn't have all her power back. Jack, Reily and Wuya made their way back to Jack's house. Once they got back all three were dead tired. Jack and Reily didn't even bother to try and make out to Jack's room and collapsed onto the couch. Both were smiling like morons, way to happy for their own good.

"I'm glad you're back Reily. I really missed you." Reily nuzzled closer to Jack and the red head wrapped and arm around her waist.

"I missed you too Jack." She paused for a second. "Still best friends?" Jack smiled and sighed.

"Absolutely still best friends." Both laughed and laid in silence until sleep took them over. Things will be back to normal soon, everything will go back to the way things were supposed to be. And this time, it'll stay that way.


End file.
